The Only Exception
by Bella Kali
Summary: Draco meets his mothers new singer for her restraunt. He is enraptured by her. What happens when she turns out to be Hermione Granger, and what about Hermione's drinking problem. Can Draco save her and help her find herself again thru music. M for later.
1. The way you look tonight

Chapter 1

The way you look tonight.

**AN**: So this fic is going to be mainly music based as I feel there is a song for every moment. The Characters will be slight OCC and this will be AU as I do not follow this last few books. Draco took the dark mark only to spy for the order of the Phoenix to protect is mother. Even though he was working for the order he and the 'golden trio' still did not get along. After the war Hermione turned to drinking and partying because of how the war affected her. This rest will be explained through the story. Enjoy.

**P.S.** I own nothing.

Draco stood in the Manors ball room. His mother had out done herself this year for their Christmas Charity Ball. The Theme she had told him was Masquerade as she had just discovered the muggle musical _Phantom of the Opera. _ The bright white ballroom was decorated with 25 ft Christmas tree's all decorated in white. The Ceiling was bewitched like the ceiling at Hogwarts to appear to be snowing. The large crystal chandeliers looked as though they we floating and attached to nothing. Even at night the room still seemed to be bathed in light. Draco was looking around the ballroom looking for a reprieve from talking to another one of the mindless drones his mother had sicked on him. His mother had been doing this since his 24 birthday. She wanted him to get married but he knew there would never be anyone who was what he wanted in a girl to marry. They were all just after his money. There heads as empty as the weasley's pocket he once said in a conversation to his friend Blaise.

Draco noticed his mother coming towards him and inwardly groaned. His mother was once again the picture of sophistication. She wore a floor length blue jeweled toned one shoulder dress that flowed like water. Her mask was no difference. It was cream with blue scroll work and gold accents. Her long blonde hair fell down her back.

"Draco, dear, are you having a good time with Ms. Bryant." Narcissa asked taking her sons arm in hers.

"Yes mother, how can I help you?" He replied in a monotone that showed his boredom.

"Mr. Zanbini and his guest just arrived. Why don't you go say hello. They have brought a friend with them who just came back to England and I think you will like her." Narcissa pointed in the direction of his friend and that's when her saw _her._

Hermione entered the ballroom and her breath was taken away. It was beautiful. Not what she expected from Malfoy manor. It was bright and gilded. She was expecting dark and dank not bright and open. Hermione looked at her best girlfriend and wondered how she had gotten her to agree to the dress she was wearing. Hermione was wearing a green ball Cinderella style ball gown the top was a green corset with a sweetheart neckline and jewels adoring the straps and waist. The lower part of her gown was various colors of green tulle that was bunched to saw all of the colors. Her hair was swept back at the sides and her long curly hair fell down to her waist. She wore simple emerald earrings and an emerald lace mask that covered her chocolate eyes.

Ginny on the other hand had gone for a silver halter dress that fell to the floor in a wrap style, bunched on one side with a starburst jewel where the fabric met at her hip. Her fire red hair was curly and hanging lose and she wore a diamond necklace and earring set that her fiancé had given her for her birthday. She wore a simple silver mask that was made of tulle and thin. Hermione looked at the man on her friends arm and smiled. Blaise Zanbini was nothing like she expected and he made Ginny happy. Like most men he was wearing a simple three piece tux and white mask that stood out against his dark complexion. Ginny and Blaise were a striking couple.

"I still can't believe you talked me into wearing this dress." Hermione said to her friend as they walked along the outside of the ballroom. "I feel like an idiot."

"You look wonderful. Plus you have to have a stunning gown if you are to perform tonight." Her friend replied reminding Hermione that she did have to sing tonight. Narcissa was opening a restraunt where Hermione was to sing on a nightly basis and tonight was her debut for Narcissa to show her off. Hermione loved to sing. It was one of the only things that helped her cope since the war. Well that and drinking but she was being watched by those who cared for her since returning from France where her parents had sent her until she 'got her act together'. She was a war hero and she had still been treated like a child by her parents.

"Ah. Here comes Draco." Blaise said spotting the platinum hair that was a signature of his. Hermione saw him and gasped slightly. He wore and all black suit and plain black mask. He was striking. His grey eyes met hers and she thought that she was given away. She had come here telling her friend that she didn't want anyone really knowing who she was or that she was back. She wasn't ready to fall back into everything and she didn't want to ruin her first night out with Draco's comments.

"Blaise. Finally. I was sure if I had to listen to another girl drone on about the latest wizarding fashion I was going to Avada myself. Ginny you look stunning per usual and you miss…" Draco said turning to this beauty in front of him.

"This is a friend of mine from school. She just came back from abroad." Ginny said cutting in.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said taking his hand but instead of shaking it Draco brought her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. Hermione caught herself blushing.

"Please call me Draco. Have we met before your eyes seem so familiar?" He asked her hand still in his. It was so warm and soft he didn't want to let go. He couldn't look away from her eyes they were such deep beautiful pools of chocolate.

"We all went to school together so I'm sure we have seen each other in passing." Hermione said still not wanting to tell him who she was. She was enjoying this moment and didn't want it ruined. The way Draco was looking at her made her weak in the knees.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked. All her could see, hear, and smell was this stunning woman in front of him and he wanted the chance to hold her close in his arms.

"I would love to." She replied. Draco led them onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to waltz.

"What is it that you do?" He asked gliding her across the floor with grace and ease.

"I volunteer at the children's ward at 's and do some research for the ministry. And yourself?"

"I manage the family investments and trading. Boring paperwork stuff. Are you enjoying the ball? Mother has gone a little over the top this year."

"Oh yes. It's beautiful here. I wish someone would hold one of these to raise money for the children's ward. They are in need of some help. "Hermione replied spotting Narcissa walking towards them.

"Draco dear I am sorry but I must stealing your young lady away she is due on stage." Narcissa smiled at Hermione and gestured to the stage.

"Stage?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes. She is my new singer and tonight is her debut." Narcissa whisked Hermione off towards the stage at the back of the ballroom leaving Draco dumbfounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have a special treat for you this evening. The headlining singer for my new venture has agreed to grace us with her amazing voice." Narcissa stepped away from the microphone and Hermione approached. The band began to play a Christmas song from an American Classic movie.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

Draco couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. She was astounding. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and neither could the rest of the room they all stopped what they were doing to listen to this angel sing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on;  
our troubles will be miles away._

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
we all will be together,  
if the Fates allow  
hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

Hermione finished her song to a rapture of applause. She walked off the stage to be greeted by a throng of people asking her to sing at their private events and telling her how wonderful her voice was and what a gem Narcissa had found in her. This lasted for and hour. Draco was never able to get close to her after that. She was surrounded by people and he couldn't get through.

Narcissa walked up and stood beside her son.

"She is something else, is she not?" She asked.

"Yes she is. Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger of course. I thought you knew." His mother replied walking off to speak with another guest. Draco was left standing there. His jaw on the floor no doubt.

AN: Song for this Chapter is The way you look tonight. It is the first time Draco and Hermione see each other since the war and they are enraptured with each other. If you would like to see pics of the dresses or some mask and a little foreshadowing for what is to come next go to….

.com/albums/l489/ssteele2989/Draco%20Hermione%20Music%20Fic/

Please review and let me know any songs that you would like to see in this story.


	2. Fever

Chapter 2

Fever

AN: BTW Lucius is dead. Forgot to mention that. Also the ball takes place on December 18th so you have a bit of a time frame. Once again I own nothing. Please review and tell me what you think and let me know of any songs that you would like to see in this story or any characters you would like to see sing as well. Enjoy!

Draco was floored by his mother's revelation. The woman he had been memorized by, who had felt wonderful in his arms was none other the Ms. Goody-two shoes, golden trio, war hero, Hermione Granger. Oh this was going to turn out real well.

"Why didn't you tell me that was Granger?" Draco asked finding Blaise and cornering him.

"She didn't want anyone to know mate. She just came back from France."

"Then why would she sing at a charity event with a hundred people plus people here and not to mention the daily profit?"

"Your mother hasn't released her name yet." Ginny said coming up to the men and taking Blaises' arm. "Come on Blaise I want to dance." And with that Blaise and Ginny left Draco to his thoughts.

Hermione got back to her flat and stripped her dress off and took her hair down. She put on a black silk robe grabbed the book she had been reading and a bottle of firewhiskey that she had hidden from her friends and sat on her couch. She flicked her wand and a fire came to life in the fireplace of her small living room. Sure she had a lot of money that had been given to her after the war but she liked her small flat. It was cozy as her friends put it.

Hermione poured herself a full glass and downed half of it with her first go. It burned down her throat but she didn't care. Drinking kept the ghost of the war away. Shortly after the war the nightmares had started. Then she began to see the dead and have flash backs while awake and she couldn't take it. The war had devastated their community and she found solace in the bottom of a bottle. Then she found solace in other men. She was too messed up for a relationship. Ron and she had tried dating after the war but they were a terrible couple they fought more then spoke to each other but the make up sex was ok. After two years of heavy drinking and partying her friends and family held an intervention and sent her to sober up and be refined by her bull of an aunt that wouldn't even let her leave her estate for the first two months. By her fourth glass Hermione was ready to try and sleep. That night she dreamed of gray eyes and platinum hair.

Draco was nervous. He couldn't remember ever being nervous. He hadn't been able to get Hermione out of his head the rest of the weekend, and now it was Monday evening. His mother restaurant, the La Rose Noire, was opening tonight and Hermione was going to come out soon to sing her last number. Draco looked around him and was impressed with what his mother had done. The restaurant was round in shape with black lacquered wood walls and tables. All of the walls had silver gilded sconces and a large chandelier hung above the dance floor that lay right in front of the stage. The whole place had an ambiance that created the atmosphere that was high class and modern with a dash of the 1930's.

"Draco stop fidgeting. You look like your about to face the Dark Lord." Blaise said noticing his friend twisting his napkin in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just Granger right? Do you think she will have dinner with us?" Draco asked looking for Ginny to come back. How long could it take to ask someone to dinner?

"I'm sure she will. Now put the napkin down." Draco did as his friend asked.

Hermione sat in her dressing room fixing her make up after being on stage again. The stage lights were killing her she couldn't see into the crowd and was seeing spots from being blinded by them.

"Come on 'Mione you can't be that tired. Have dinner with us. It's only ten thirty you can be home by one which is when you normally go home anyway isn't." Ginny asked her friend. Ginny was wearing a floor length black a-line dress with a black baroque lace overlay. It was stunning against her cream skin and fiery hair.

"I don't want to be a third wheel with you and Blaise, Gin. He is good company but…"

"Oh trust me. You won't be a third wheel. I will expect you after your number." And with that Ginny walked back to join the men. Hermione sighed and checked over herself one last time before heading to the stage.

Draco watched as Ginny approached their table.

"Well…?" he asked being very impatient.

"Don't worry she will be here." Ginny said leaning over and giving Blaise a small kiss. Draco looked towards the stage and his breath was taken away. If he thought Hermione looked amazing in green. She was phenomenal in red. She wore a tight floor length red dress with a sweetheart neck line. The dress clung to her curves and flared at her knees. She was the picture of perfection. Her hair fell in soft curls and was done in a very 1930's pin up girl style. He was pretty sure he looked like one of those muggle cartoons where the characters eyes bulged out of there head. His heart was pounding in his chest and it didn't get any better when she started to sing.

Never know how much I love you  
never know how much I care  
when you put your arms around me  
I give you fever that's so hard to bare

Her hips moved to the music and her voice was sultry. He didn't know what to do with himself. She was a goddess on stage.

you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
and you know I'm gonna treat you right

you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Everybody's got the fever  
That is somethin you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever start long ago

Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby your my flame

Now give me fever  
When were kissin  
Fever with that flame in you  
Fever  
I'm a fire  
Fever yeah I burn for you

Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said daddy oh don't you dare

He gives me fever  
With his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
Fever  
I'm his misses  
Daddy won't you treat him right

Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it fair and have a sense of game

They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzlen  
But what a lovely way to burn

But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn

The restaurant erupted in applause and Hermione bowed gracefully taking her leave of the stage. As she walked towards the table where Ginny had told her they were sitting she was stopped here and there by people telling her how wonderful she was and how they were going to come back to hear her again. She thanked them and fifteen minutes later was at the table where Ginny had told her to go stopped dead in her tracks. At the table was Draco Malfoy. With Roses.


	3. Killing Loneliness

Chapter 3

Killing Loneliness

AN: 2 chapters in one night. I am on a roll. Working 3rd shift helps though. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Let me know your thoughts and as always let me know of any songs you would like to see in this story and if I use your song choice I will dedicate that chapter to you. Enjoy!

P.S. This is just kind of a filler chapter setting up for things to come.

Draco stood abruptly, His chair making noise against the floor. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses and white orchids. Hermione didn't know what to do. Ginny had failed to mention that Draco would be joining them for dinner. He extended the flowers towards her

"You were wonderful tonight Hermione." He said. Hermione took the flowers and Draco pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you. They are lovely." She said taking a seat. She leaned over to Ginny and whispered "you failed to mention that he would be joining us."

"Relax. He really is a different person and he is quite taken with you." Ginny whispered back squeezing her friends' hand. The waiter came over and took their order. They all asked for the lemon salmon with a baby green salad. Hermione ordered a wine which got her a look from Ginny. Hermione just shrugged her off.

"So Hermione why do you choose muggle songs for a wizarding community?" Blaise asked.

"Well I am muggle born and I believe that there is a song for every moment and as long as it has a meaning to it and is a beautiful or fun song why should it matter if it is muggle or not. Narcissa has given me free reign to choose what I want to perform and as long as she is happy that is all that matters. If witches or wizards had a problem with muggles why would they come to a restaurant where the singer is muggle born?" Hermione replied sipping on the glass of wine the waiter had brought her.

"I agree. Now that the Dark Lord has been defeated and his true blood status became public people think differently. Not that blood status matters anymore." Draco replied. Hermione looked at him like he had grown a second head. Since when did pureblood elitist think blood status didn't matter anymore? Maybe he had changed.

"So Hermione have you thought any on what you are going to sing on New Year's Eve. I still can't believe that decided to wait until two weeks before hand to throw a benefit for the children's ward." Ginny said taking a bite of her salmon that had just come.

"I asked her to the night after the Christmas event. Hermione had mentioned that they could use some help and mother loves to throw these kinds of things. She was happy to except the challenge. I believe the invites have already gone out today and no one turns down a Malfoy benefit." Draco replied. He hoped that Hermione saw that he was trying to make up for being a git all those years in school.

"That's wonderful that she agreed to hold a benefit and I have thought of a few songs I will be doing two songs that night and I want to keep it uplifting and fun. We will only have about a week to rehearse though since we are only to next weeks numbers here. It is going to keep me very busy." They continued their small talk and ate there dinner. Draco made Hermione laugh a few times with quips about his mothers attempt to get him to marry. They became so entwined in each other that they didn't realize that the restaurant was nearly empty except for them. Hermione went to pick up her fifth glass of wine when Ginny put her hand on her wrist.

"Should you be drinking that? You are still trying to control yourself." Ginny whispered to her friend.

"I'm fine Ginny. Thank you for your concern." And she was fine wine hardly affected her anymore then grape juice would now a days. She took a big sip and stood up announcing it had become late and that she was going to go home. Draco stood as well.

"Let me walk you home." He offered. Hermione studied him for a moment.

"Okay. I'm going to go change and we can go." She said and walked back to the dressing room.

"You got it bad mate." Blaise said standing and offering Ginny her coat. Draco said nothing but wished his friends and his fiancée goodnight. Soon after their departure Hermione came back out and even in casual clothes she was a vision. She had on dark skinny jeans with knee high boots, a black sweater and a red pea coat.

"Ready to go?" She asked picking her flowers up off the table.

"Yes lead the way." Draco said putting his own wool coat on and gesturing towards the door. Hermione walked out the restaurant and into the cold night air. It had begun to snow lightly and it had put a light dusting on the ground. Hermione started to head down the street in the direction of her flat which was only a few blocks from the restaurant.

"So what got you into singing?" Draco asked stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

"I have always loved to sing but I guess it started after the war music helped me get out feelings that I couldn't express otherwise." Hermione explained pulling her coat closer about her to shield her from the cold. Draco pulled out his wand and Hermione grabbed for hers.

"Calm down Granger I was just going to cast a warming charm on us. The wind is a little bitter." He said casting a silent warming charm on them. Hermione instantly felt warm and cozy.

"Oh thank you. That was kind of out of habit. No matter how long ago the war was I still get a little jumpy." Hermione said blushing at her silliness.

"I can understand that and with me well we don't have the greatest past. I hope to make that up to you." Draco said putting his wand away.

"Neither of us were very kind to each other. I mean I did punch you once." Hermione said remembering the time she slugged him good on the nose.

"Yeah you broke my nose. Lucky for me I already knew how to heal it." He replied chuckling a little.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break it. You were just being such an arse. It just kind of came over me. Though it did feel good to get it out of my system."

"I bet it did." He replied laughing now. They both giggled for a bit.

"Well this is me. Thank you for walking me home" Hermione said walking up the stairs to the door that led into the apartment building.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? I will be down this way for a meeting and there is a great little café near by?" Draco asked.

"Yes I would like that very much." Draco smiled full out. Hermione thought it only added to how handsome he was. "Is one o'clock ok?" she asked

"Perfect. I will see you tomorrow at one. And Hermione…"

"Yes?" she asked

"Sweet Dreams." He said disapparating on the spot.

"I will. Yes I think I will." She whispered into the air.


	4. Killing Loneliness Part 2

Chapter 4

Killing Loneliness Part 2

AN: Hello again! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Just a few notes. Once again I own nothing unfortunately. Last chapter was entitled Killing Loneliness by HIM. I chose that song because together Hermione and Draco are going to bring each other out of their shared loneliness. Though it is not going to happen right away. Well Enjoy!

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. She had no nightmares that night and had a smile on her face as she rolled out of bed. Though she was a little unsettled that Draco Malfoy had made her feel that way. He had been a perfect gentleman all night and they had actually had good conversation over dinner. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Hermione jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. She braided her long hair back. A few stray curls that escaped framed her face. She put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue button down, and black boots. Grabbing her purse and wand she noticed a letter on the counter.

_Hermione,_

_I will meet you outside of your building at 1 o'clock this afternoon._

_See you soon, _

_DM_

She smiled to herself and setting down the letter she appareted to the children's ward at 's.

The Children's ward at St. Mungo's was anything but comforting. The walls were gray and the paint was peeling from the walls. The beds that lined one wall were outdated cots. Most of the thin mattresses barely cushioned the children from the bars underneath that held the mattress up. The blankets were thread bare and if it wasn't for a warming charm would hardly keep the children warm. Hermione hoped that they would be able to raise enough money to help update the ward. The children would be back any minute from eating so she had a moment to take stock of all that was needed. She had tried helping with her own money buying all the children winter coats, shoes, and some clothing. There were five children still here. All of them had lost their families in the war and this ward acted as an orphanage to the children since it was dangerous to have magically inclined children that had been traumatized in the war running around with muggle children.

"Hermione!" a young girl squealed coming up and hugging Hermione around her legs. The little girl had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes. She had lost her family when she was just a baby and now at 7 the ward had become the only home she has ever known.

"Hello Sophia. How are you today?" Hermione said kneeling down and giving the little girl a real hug. Hermione and Sophia had become close in the short time Hermione had been coming to the ward. They had taken to each other quickly.

"Ok Daniel took the book you gave me away and won't give it back." Sophia said pointing to the red headed boy who reminded her of a young Ron. He was ten and would be going to Hogwarts soon.

"Daniel why did you take Sophia's book? That wasn't very nice." Hermione asked walking over to him.

"She wouldn't share it with the rest of us and I had finished Hogwarts, A History already." He replied.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Please give her back her book."

"Fine," he said getting her book from under his mattress and handing it back to Sophia.

"Where are the other children?" Hermione asked seeing only Sophia and Daniel.

"They are still out with the healers. They had appointments they said." Daniel told Hermione.

"Okay well what would you to like to do this morning?" Hermione asked the two.

"Read to us again please." Sophia said.

"Alright." Hermione walked over to what barely qualified as a book shelf and took down the book of muggle fairy tales she had brought in. "Now where did we leave off?" She said taking a seat on the carpeted floor. Daniel and Sophia took seats on either side of her.

"You were reading about little red riding hood. She had just gotten to her grandma's house." Sophia said. Hermione opened the book and began to read. Soon the other children came in slowly and were sitting listening to Hermione read about sleeping princesses and evil stepmothers. Soon it was time for Hermione to leave she bid goodbye giving them all hugs and apparating back to her apartment. She grabbed her coat and looked at the clock. 12:59. Perfect. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to the street and there was Draco his blonde hair messy and natural. He wore black dress pants and a gray button down shirt and black dress shoes. He had a dark green scarf around his neck and his black wool coat. He looked so good.

"Hello." Draco said smiling. Actually smiling. It made Hermione's heart jump.

"Hi" she replied blushing slightly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I am starving." She replied throwing her coat on. They walked in the direction they had come from the night before. "Did your business go well today?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Very well." Was all he said not elaborating on what it was that he had done? "And what have you done this morning?" he asked opening the door to the cafe.

"I went to the children's ward and read to the children. Two of them are getting ready to go to Hogwarts next year so I donated my set of books from first year."

They ordered there food and took a seat next to a window.

"Of course you would get them started on there school work early." Draco replied with a chuckle.

"I will have you know they find the books very fascinating. They have already read all of Hogwarts, A History and loved it very much." Hermione replied feeling the need to defend herself. Leave it to Malfoy to poke fun at her smarts. "I believe education is very important. Not everyone has the privilege you do to have money and not need to work hard to get the grades so they can get jobs in society."

"I agree with you. I have been very privileged but you forget next to you I had the highest marks in our grade. But as you know book smarts isn't everything. Practice makes perfect. You can know about something, know how it is to work but without trying it to physically practice it is something completely different. Take quidditch. I know you went to all the games and you have a working knowledge of it but do you think that if you got on a broom you could catch a snitch on your first go with out practicing the moves needed to catch it?" Draco replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well no, I guess not. But the basic book knowledge is what you need to start out with as a basis. Especially when you aren't allowed to practice it yet." Hermione replied. They went back and forth like this all through out lunch. Discussing the difference between practical magic and having knowledge of how magic works and how the are both important but it started to become a which came first the chicken or the egg kind of conversation. Hermione couldn't remember the last time that someone had been able to have an intellectual conversation with her and keep up. Draco was actually smart. She had never realized that in school. She had been too wrapped up in her own work and fighting the Dark Lord with Harry and Ron to realize it.

"I would never have pegged you as an academic Malfoy. I am pleasantly surprised,"

Hermione said putting her coat on. They had finished there lunch well over an hour ago but had sat and continued to talk.

"Yes well I didn't make it known to the whole school it would have ruined my bad boy image you know." He smirked at her holding the door open and they started to head back towards her apartment.

"I had a really good time today. Thank you for taking me to lunch." Hermione said pulling out her keys from her purse.

"Yeah me too. I would like to do it again soon," Draco said kicking some snow on the ground.

"That would be nice. Will I see you tonight?" she had a song that she would like him to hear.

"If you would like." He replied stepping a little closer to her looking down at her. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to scare her away.

"I would like that very much." She smiled at him.

"All right then I will see you tonight" He picked up her hand and kissed it as he had at the ball. "Till later, my love." He said walking into the alley and disapparting home.


	5. Breathe Me

Chapter 5

Breathe Me

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Work has been kind of crazy and I haven't had the chance to get any writing done. Hopefully this chapter will hold you over for a little while. My hope is to have at least a chapter a week. Remember I own nothing. Enjoy!

P.S. Please review and let me know your thoughts and any songs you would like to see in the story. If I choose your song I will dedicate the chapter I use it in to you.

Hermione walked up the stairs and towards her flat. When she got to the door she could here voices on the inside and drew her wand. She preformed a silent alohamora and cracked the door open. Then she saw who was in her flat and let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you two doing here? You gave me a fright." Hermione said walking in and seeing her two best friends.

"'Mione. It's so good to see you." Harry said smiling at Hermione and giving her a big hug. "How have you been? Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes Harry. I just got back from lunch with him. I haven't discovered anything yet. Ron how are you?" She asked looking to the red head. He looked as Harry did wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks with the emerald green auroras cloaks.

"Good Lavender is pregnant. Just found out." Ron said.

"Oh Ron that's wonderful I am so happy for you." Hermione said giving him a hug.

"Thanks 'Mione. You should come around more often you know."

"I know, I have been very busy with everything that is going on. Why are you guys here anyway?" Hermione asked looking between Harry and Ron.

"We haven't heard from you since the ball and just wanted to make sure you were okay. The Death eaters are still getting funded and we need to know from were that's why we put you on Malfoy. He moved a large sum of money into an unknown account recently and we need to know why and what the move was for. We have been monitoring all known families with ties to the death eaters and Malfoys father was the biggest one."

"I am fine just been busy. I haven't even had a chance to read really, and as for Malfoy I am working on it ok. It takes time to build trust." Hermione said sitting down on her couch.

"Ok well keep us informed. We have to go. We are tracking another death eater and just wanted to pop in for a second. Be safe Hermione." Harry said and with that they apparated out and left Hermione to her thoughts. She waved her wand and started a fire in the hearth and went to get her bottle of firewhiskey. She didn't even bother with a glass and just sat there staring at the fire and drinking. What had she gotten herself into? Why is it whenever Harry or Ron asked something of her even if she didn't want to do it. Even if it brought memories back from the war. Had they not seen how scared she was from it. Of course not they were to busy hunting down the bad guys. They didn't know that she had nightmares almost every night. That she had lost herself during the war and still hadn't found her way back yet. They hadn't been tortured by a psychotic death eater. Still to this day Hermione could hear the Bellatrixs' laughter ringing in her ears as she was crucio'd over and over again.

Tears slid down her face as she remembered all that happened during those last few months of the war. All of the death. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Moody. They were all gone and would never come back. Never have a family or see their children grow up. It wasn't fair. Life was bitch and there was no getting around it. Hermione realized that towards the end of the war and it had broken her spirit. Yet no one really seemed to notice that her eyes didn't have the glint anymore or that her smile had no light to it. She put on a mask for them and only here with a bottle of liquor could she let that all slide away and forget.

Draco had busied himself all day. He couldn't wait to see Hermione again. To hear her voice, her laughter, to see her eyes. Those pools of chocolate that he could get lost in. She sat at the same table as him the night before. He wore grey slacks with a dark green button down and grey blazer. His hair fell naturally no product in it as he used to style his hair. Hermione had commented on how she liked his hair natural. He sat drinking his wine and pushing the last of his dinner around his plate waiting for her to come out. He would be here every night if that is what it took to hear her angelic voice everyday. Something in her voice calmed the anger inside of him. Anger at his father, anger at what his life had been from the war. Hermione made all of that go away.

Hermione came out onto the stage. Tonight she had opted to wear a less formal gown. She wore a knee length cocktail dress that was a v-cut black lace top empire style dress with a deep red ribbon tied just below her breast and a silk grey bottom. She had left her hair down and natural with light make up on. The piano started to play and almost haunting tune.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Hermione had sounded so sad. The words rang in Draco's ears she was hurting and he wanted to fix her. To help her be whole again. Had she picked this song just for him to hear. To let him know that she wanted him to help her. No, he was over thinking it. Or was he?

Draco had been so deep in thought that he didn't see or hear Hermione approach his table.

"May I join you?" She asked giving him a start.

"Yes of course." He said standing and pulling out a chair for her. "You were wonderful again. Your voice hits me to my core." He said sitting back down and waving the waiter over to pour a glass of wine for Hermione. "Have you eaten are you hungry?" Draco asked before the waiter walked away.

"No I am fine thank you." She replied taking a bigger sip of her wine then she should have seeing as how Draco was giving her a look. "Perhaps some water I am a bit thirstier then I realized" she said trying to cover up her mistake. The waiter hurried about to get Hermione a glass of water. "So how was the rest of your day?" she asked.

"It was fine I just did some busy work for my mother to help prepare for the charity ball. We have decided that whatever is donated that night we will match ourselves."

"Draco that is….wonderful. The children will be so thankful for anything that will help and you are making that happen. It is the nicest thing anyone has done for these children and I won't forget your kindness." Hermione said overwhelmed with the Malfoy's generosity.

"It is really nothing after speaking with you about the children I want to help. I would like to go see them myself and spend some time with them and helping anyway I can." Draco said hoping Hermione would go with him to see the children. He may want to help but he wasn't quite sure how to behave around children seeing as he had no siblings himself.

"I am going to see them tomorrow morning to take them out to play in the park if you would like to join us. Around eleven o'clock."

"I would love to." Draco said with a genuine smile. It took Hermione's breath away. He was so handsome and generous. How could someone who had treated her so poorly in school be so kind and wonderful now. And what if he was the one funding the death eaters. Hermione had to keep her focus on the task at hand. But being around Draco made Hermione forget the bad. He could keep up with her intellectually and that was hard to do with anyone and he seemed to have changed. Hermione really hoped he was innocent.

"Well I should be heading home. It is getting late." Hermione said standing. She accio'd her coat and purse. "Thank you for coming tonight. I enjoy talking with you." She put on here coat and went to make her way for the door.

"May I walk you home?" He asked standing.

"Yes I would like that very much." She waited for him to put his own coat on and casting a warming charm they made there way towards her apartment.

"Would you like to come up?" Hermione asked fiddling with her keys.

"I would like to very much but I am not going to you are too special and we have both had a bit to drink tonight so I will say goodnight and will see you tomorrow morning at the children's ward at say ten forty-five?" he asked.

"Yes that sounds good. I will see you tomorrow then." Hermione said slightly amazed that he had refused to come up to her apartment.

"Good night Hermione." He said placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good night" she whispered back and watched him retreat into the darkness before going up to her flat and going to bed.

AN: I chose Breath Me by SIA for this chapter because it is Hermione letting Draco know that she is messed up and want to be his friend but it will be hard. If you have any songs that you would like to see in this story please let me know.


	6. Something There that wasnt there before

Chapter 6

There is something there that wasn't there before

AN: Hello There. Another Chapter down. As always please review. Let me know your thoughts. It is always nice to hear back from readers, also let me know any songs that you would like to see in the story. Also don't forget to check out the pictures for this story in Photobucket. Search for ssteele2989. Well enjoy!

Draco apparated to the children's ward at 's and what he saw broke his heart. He didn't care if they didn't raise any money at all he would see that this ward was completely updated. He looked down at his watch and saw that he was just a few moments early so he walked about the ward taking stock of what all would need to be done. If muggles were doing this it would take weeks but luckily Draco thought they had magic on their side.

"It's terrible isn't it?" Hermione said approaching Draco as he studied the children's beds.

"Yes it is. I will personally see to it that they get everything they need. No one should live like this. Seeing the way these children are living really makes me feel thankful that I have the opportunity to help them." Draco said turning to Hermione. She wore her hair up in a pony tail. She wore dark jeans with black snow puts pulled up over them with a white turtleneck and her red pea coat and red knit gloves. Even in everyday clothes for snow play she was beautiful to him. He had never noticed this in school. Well maybe he had but he hadn't acknowledged it with the way his thinking was then as opposed to now.

"Yes well are you ready to meet the children?" Hermione asked looking to the children who were getting bundled up behind her. Draco merely nodded. "Everyone I would like you to meet Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy and I went to Hogwarts together. This is Sophia," She said gesturing to the blonde hair blue eyed little girl who was putting on a big pink coat. "This is Daniel he will be turning 11 soon and will be heading to Hogwarts," She said gesturing to the tall red headed boy with freckles and green eyes. Draco thought he looked just like Ron Weasley. "This is Alex and his twin sister Allie. They too will be joining Daniel at Hogwarts next year," she said about the two brunettes with big brown eyes like her. "And last this little one is Elizabeth. She is the youngest at 6 she is a sweetheart," Hermione said picking up a little black haired girl that had grey eyes like Draco.

"Hello everyone you may call me Draco. Is everyone excited about going to the park?" Draco asked greeting all the children. They all shook their heads yes and had large smiles on their faces.

"Okay does everyone have all of their coats and gloves on?" they all nodded. "Alright now we must not forget our warming charm. We don't want any of you to catch a cold." Hermione said pulling out her wand and performing the charm on everyone. They walked out of the hospital and to a park that wasn't too far from them. It was small and had no more then a swing set, a few benches and a jungle gym. But the reason the children wanted to come out here was to play in the snow. When they arrived at the park they all took off to play in the snow, grabbing snow balls and throwing them at each other, making snow angles and trying not to get there hand prints in them. Hermione and Draco took a seat on one of the benches and watched the children to make sure that they stayed out of trouble.

"They all seem to like you very much." Draco commented.

"Yes well for Sophia and Elizabeth I am the closest thing they have known to a mother and big sister to the others. I love them all dearly and wish to see them go to good homes but I fear for the older ones they may have to stay in the ward or someplace like it until they are of age. People tend to want younger children to adopt and not many want children who were damaged by Voldemort and his followers." Hermione said watching the older children throw snow balls are each other.

"I am sure good families will find these children and give them good homes." Draco said. Hermione just sighed. That's when Draco got hit in the face with a snow ball and Hermione cracked up laughing.

"Oh think that's funny do you?" he asked getting that famous Malfoy smirk on his face bending over to pick up snow.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione said standing up and backing away.

"Oh wouldn't I Granger." He replied hurling the snow ball towards her hitting her in the back as she turn to run from him.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that Malfoy." Hermione said picking up snow and packing it then throwing it at Draco hitting him in the chest. Draco threw another one back at her and hit her in the side of the head. Soon the other children had joined in and there was an all out snow ball war waging. Everyone was laughing and having a good time when Hermione looked at her watch and realized they had been at it for an hour and she needed to get the children back to the ward.

"Everyone it is time to go." Hermione called. Everyone groaned even Draco which made Hermione giggle to herself. He has taken it upon himself to defend the two young girls against the bigger kids and Hermione thought it was the sweetest thing.

"Do we have to Hermione?" Alex asked.

"Hermione is quite right but maybe if you are all good she will take you out again." Draco said.

"Will you come too Draco?" Elizabeth asked holding out her arms for Draco to pick her up.

"If Hermione will have me." He said picking her up and hugging her close to him and taking Sophia's hand.

"Well I suppose since you are so popular with the girls I can't refuse." Hermione replied.

They took the children back to the ward helped them take off all there winter gear and get settled in for lunch.

Draco and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley from the hospital to have lunch.

"That was fun today. I never really got the opportunity to play with children when I was younger. At least not like that. Playing in the snow like a dog was frowned upon." Draco said sitting down. They had gone to The Leaky Cauldron.

"That's kinda sad really. To not get to be a child. No wonder you were a miserable git in school." Hermione said joking with him.

"Among other things." Draco said with a chuckle. They ate lunch and talked about school and friends.

"Do you still talk to your goons from school?" Hermione asked probing to see if he kept in contact with anyone that had known death eater association.

"No Blaise is pretty much the only one I speak to from school days. Well and of course you and Ginny. After the war I cut all ties with that life, I don't want to be a part of it anymore. It destroyed my father and nearly destroyed my mother and myself." Draco told her the more time Hermione spent talking to Draco and getting to know him the more she believed he had changed and wasn't involved in adding the remaining death eaters hide from the ministry. "How about you?"

"I still keep in contact with many of my school friends. The war taught me to value those you still have…You know you were really good with the children today. They really needed to get out of the ward. It's so depressing in there."

"Well I had a great time with them and would the chance to go back and help in any way I can." Draco said helping Hermione put her coat on.

"It would be nice to have you come again. I know the girls will like it very much. You may have a new girlfriend Malfoy. Elizabeth was quite taken with you." Hermione said.

"Well you will have to tell her my eyes are set on someone else." Draco said giving Hermione a look that made her heart want to leap out of her chest.

"Draco….I …." Hermione began to say but was met with Draco's soft warm lips upon hers. Hermione's knees went weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. She had never felt this before from any other man. She could have stayed that way forever. But it was interrupted by someone clearing there throat. Hermione and Draco broke apart and stared at each other not realizing that Harry and Ron were staring at the pair their mouths gapping at the sight they had just witnessed.


	7. Temporary Insanity

Chapter 7

Temporary Insanity

AN: Hello Again! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Last Chapter I picked a Disney song from Beauty and the Beast because I felt that it showed there are starting to be feelings between Hermione and Draco that they haven't had before and in particular the line from the beast that says "she had never looked at me that way before" I felt that this song though it be from Disney was really fitting here. As always check out photobucket for photos that go along with this story. Just go to and search for ssteele2989. Also review and let me know what you think and if there are any songs you would like to see in this story or any other characters you would like to sing. Well Enjoy!

Hermione stared at Draco. That was one of the most vivid daydreams she had ever had, she could swear that he had just kissed her. Her lips were tingling. But as it were Draco, Harry, and Ron were all just starting at her.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Hmm oh yes I am fine what are you two doing here?" she replied coming back to earth. She could feel the tension from all three of the men being in the same room together.

"Grabbing a quick lunch and doing some last minute shopping. Are you still coming to the Burrow tomorrow night?" Ron replied eyeing Draco.

"Yes I will be there does Molly want me to bring anything?" Hermione asked looking between each of the men before her.

"No not at all everyone will be happy to see you. Ginny will be in Italy with Zabinis' family so she said that she will come by tonight to exchange gifts."

"Ok that is fine tell her I should be done around eight the restaurant is closing early tonight. Well I best be going I have a few things left I want to pick up before tomorrow. See you all later." Hermione said stepping outside and heading into diagon alley. She took a deep breath inhaling the cold sobering air.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked coming up behind her and making her jump.

"Yes of course." Hermione said smiling. Draco eyed her no quite sure weather or not to believe her. He figured that if there was something she wanted to talk about she would and he should not push her.

"Okay well if you ever need to talk to someone I am here for you. I know we have just started to get to really know each other after everything that happened but you can trust me."

"I know. Thank you Draco." Hermione replied and she did believe that she could trust him. The smiled at each other and Hermione got that feeling again that she wanted to kiss him.

"So where do you still need to go because I myself still have an item or two to pick up." Draco asked walking down the road in between shops.

"Oh just a few things nothing to big. Last minute things that's all."

"Hermione Granger waiting until the last minute to get something done?" Draco asked in shock. "Are pigs flying?" he laughed. Hermione just elbowed him in the side and continued walking.

They did their shopping going in and out of stores sometimes together and sometimes separating. When Hermione was coming out of a shop she spotted Draco with a dark haired girl who was touching him in an overly friendly way. Draco was smiling at her. Had Hermione gotten him wrong and he was with someone else. Draco spotted Hermione and beckoned her over. The girl Draco was talking Hermione realized as she came closer was Pansy Parkinson. She had grown up from the pug faced girl Hermione had know her to be. Pansy had grown up to be a very beautiful witch.

"Hermione you remember Pansy?" Draco asked smiling at her but frowned when he saw the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Yes how are you Pansy?" Hermione asked trying to be pleasant even though she felt she was intruding on something personal. Pansy gave her a once over as if appraising Hermione.

"Better than you I hear these days. Staying off the bottle mudblood?" Pansy asked. Hermione couldn't believe how callous she was being.

"Pansy that was uncalled for. Apologize." Draco said giving Pansy a sever look.

"I will not debase myself by apologizing to a mudblood even if she is considered a war hero. I can't believe you would hang out with one yourself Draco. With you father being who he was and all." Pansy replied throwing a disgusted look towards Hermione.

"My father is dead and I have told you before blood purity doesn't matter anymore. It never really did. Hermione is the brightest witch of our age she has over come odds which you should hope never to face and if you choose to treat my friends thusly then we have no further need to speak. Good day Parkinson." Draco said taking Hermione's hand and leading her away. Hermione was stunned she had never in a million years thought Draco would come to her rescue.

"Sorry about that she can be a real bitch sometimes." Draco said.

"Thank you. No one has really ever stood up for me like that before." Hermione said feeling the warmth from Draco's hand in hers creep up her arm.

"It's nothing really. But what did she mean about you staying off the bottle?" Draco asked wondering what Hermione may be hiding.

"Nothing she must have been misinformed. Well I am done with my shopping so I am going to head home and get ready for tonight. I had a great time today Draco I will see you around." Hermione said walking down an alley way and apparting home with her bags wanting to get out of having to discuss anything about her past with Draco.

Hermione dropped her bags by the door and went straight for the shower. She let the hot water fall on her body working the winter's cold out of her bones. The only part of her that hadn't been cold was the hand that Draco had been holding. Hermione decided then that something was forming in her heart for him and it scared her. She didn't want to fall for someone that had made her life a living hell in school. Yes it was true that he had changed but how can you ignore years of torment. He had been the only one that she felt somewhat like herself again. Like the old more carefree less broken Hermione was coming back. She had only had that feeling before when she sang. Hermione brushed away the thoughts. She couldn't be thinking of this right now. She had just come back from exile and she needed to focus on herself.

Hermione finished getting ready for her show that night. Tonight was to be nothing but Christmas music seeing as the next night was Christmas Eve. She dried her hair with a charm it falling into loose long golden curls. She had noticed her hair becoming lighter as she got older. It was almost to a dark blonde. As it were it was the color of caramel and chocolate mixed. She put it into a loose bun with curls framing her face. She applied her make up nice and light. Hermione put on her knee length green velvet dress. She fixed the one shoulder strap and smoothed the dress down putting on her black open toes heels. She checked herself in the mirror and grabbing her purse and wand apparated to the dressing room at the restaurant.

When Hermione got back to her dressing room there was an envelope on her vanity.

_Hermione,_

_Mother and I would like to invite you and the children over for Christmas morning. Say around eight in the morning. Please let me know if this is suitable with you. Have a wonderful Christmas Eve. I will await your owl._

_Draco_

Hermione grabbed the note and her things and apparated back to her apartment. She put on some black yoga pants and a sweatshirt and just as she was walking out to her family room there was a knock on her door. Hermione opened it and there was Ginny gift in hand.

"Hey 'Mione sorry to be coming over so late but I wanted to see you before leaving tomorrow morning." Ginny said coming in and setting her gift down on the kitchen counter and spying the note from Draco that Hermione had thrown down upon coming in.

"It's no problem at all I am glad you had the time to come by."

"So are you going to go over on Christmas day?" Ginny asked waving the note in the air.

"I was going to yes I think it would be nice for the children to spend Christmas day outside of the children's ward." Hermione replied snatching the note away from Ginny.

"Or is it that you want to see Draco again. I have heard you two are spending a lot of time together." Ginny said giving Hermione a knowing look.

"It's nothing he is really good with the kids is all and they have been very kind to me." Hermione replied trying to brush it off.

"Uh huh sure." Ginny replied picking up her gift and going to sit on the couch. The girls exchanged gifts and talked about what else they were going to do over the holidays. After an hour or was it two of girl talk Ginny took her leave and went home and Hermione crawled into bed with a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Draco,_

_I would love to bring the children over for Christmas Day. I was planning on spending the day with them already. Please thank your mother for me for her generous offer to have them over. I have attached my address at the bottom so you may owl me at home. Have a wonderful Christmas Eve and I will see you at eight on Christmas morning_

_Hermione._

Hermione finished her letter then wrote one to 's to let them know that she would be there at seven-forty-five to pick the children up for the day. Sending the letters off with her owl that Ginny had gotten her before leaving for France, Hermione crawled under her covers and went to sleep.

AN: Yes that's right. The kiss didn't actually happen. Just Hermione's wishful thinking. Please let me know your thoughts and any songs you would like to see in the story. Hope to update again soon.


	8. White Christmas

Chapter 8

White Christmas

AN: Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here comes Christmas at the Malfoy's. Enjoy! Oh since I haven't said this in a while. I own nothing. Also please review and check out photobucket for new pictures.

Draco and his mother in the sitting room of the manor, Draco arranging gifts under the tree and his mother sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Draco dear don't fiddle so much I am sure the children will love their gifts and I am sure will appreciate it very much she is a wonderful girl. It is sad all she has gone through with the war and what happened afterwards." His mother said reclining back in her chair sipping her tea. Draco looked to his mother. She was wearing a simple emerald green velvet floor length velvet dress. It still amazed him how his mother still held everything together after what happened even though her husband had disgraced the family. She was still the picture of high society.

"What do you mean about what happened afterwards?" Draco asked curious as to what his mother meant since Pansy had said something similar just two days prior.

"The poor dear was so broken after the war that she went through a…phase," his mother said trying to find the right word, "she has really put herself back together since being sent to France to live with her aunt for a few years." At that the fireplace chimed letting them know that there guest were on their way. Draco quickly lifted the ward on the fireplace and out stepped Hermione and the five children from the ward. Draco though Hermione looked so at ease with all the children. She had always been the motherly one to the students at Hogwarts. She wore jeans and boots with a dark green turtle neck sweater and black blazer. She took Draco's breath away in green. Her curly hair had been left down and natural. How that hair had annoyed him so in school and now all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. The children all Draco could only assume tried to wear their best clothing. They all wore old jeans and sweaters of varying colors that Draco knew Hermione had gotten them for Christmas since they all looked new.

"Hello everyone welcome to my home." Narcissa said gesturing for them to all come in closer. The children all stared in wonder at the size and grandeur of the room and when they saw the thirty foot Christmas tree there were gasp abound. "You may call me Cissy. What are your names?" she asked smiling at all the children. They all just stared at her not ever seeing a woman quite like Narcissa Malfoy before.

"My name is Elizabeth. You have very pretty hair " Elizabeth said squirming out of Hermione's arms and going over to Naricssa.

"Why thank you Elizabeth you have very pretty hair as well." She bent down and took Elizabeth's' hand in hers and gave it a light shake.

"I am Alex and this is my twin sister Allie." Alex said jerking a thumb in Allie's direction.

"How do you do." She said shaking their hands as well.

"I am Daniel you have a big house miss." Daniel said shaking Narcissa's hand and looking about him.

"Thank you though it gets quite lonesome here sometimes I am very thankful to have you all here to spend the day. And what about this one behind you she is a beautiful little girl." Narcissa said wondering about the girl who was half hidden behind Hermione.

"This is Sophia she can be shy sometimes." Hermione replied stepping aside and bending down to Sophia's eye level. "Go and say hi Sophia we don't want to be rude now do we? has opened her home to you today and we need to be polite okay?" Sophia nodded and walked up to Narcissa and peeped out a hello.

"Hello child you don't need to be shy. I promise not to bite. At least not today." Narcissa said with a wink and that made Sophia smile. "Well now that introductions are over who wants to open gift?" Narcissa said gesturing towards the large pile of presents under the tree.

"Gifts?" Hermione asked confused.

"Mother wanted to get some things for them its nothing really just a few things." Draco told Hermione as they walked towards the tree the children were already rummaging though trying to find gifts with there names on them.

"Everyone calm down and thank Ms. Cissy for her kindness and also Draco for I suspect he had a hand in this as well." Hermione said mouthing a silent thank you to Narcissa who just smiled at her.

"Thank you and Draco" all the children chimed in at once.

"It is no problem at all no everyone have a seat and we shall start handing out presents Narcissa said taking a seat on the floor with the children as did Draco and Hermione. Sophia climbed onto Hermione's lap and Elizabeth onto Draco's which surprised him and just made Hermione giggle slightly since he wasn't sure what to do. Narcissa passed out the first round of gift and all the children tore into the pretty wrapping paper. Elizabeth and Sophia received dollhouses of Hogwarts that were bigger then they were. The older children all got training brooms and Hermione shot Draco a disapproving look.

"What they are just training brooms that are only to be used under supervision." Draco said the last part addressing the children who all nodded with big smiles on their faces. Next the two youngest girls each got a large teddy bear that would change into what ever animal they wanted. Instantly the girls started thinking of all the animals they could and with in a few minutes Hermione was sure they had exhausted all possibilities. Allie got a wonderful music box that had a ballet dancer on it.

"I had one similar to this when I was a little girl." Narcissa told her and Allie thanked her very much. The boys each got their own wizards chess set and Hermione smiled remembering all the times in school that the boy's ad played while she watched. Then came what the children thought were the not so cool gifts. New sets of winter clothes. Hermione couldn't believe the generosity of the family. It made her smile to know that there were still good people in the world and made her remember the time of innocence that she use to have with her family on Christmas. The girls instantly wanted to try on all of there new clothes while the boys got out a chess set and started in on a game.

"Now I have one more gift for all of you." Narcissa said conjuring a wardrobe when it opened it had three matching emerald green dresses and two matching sets of black pants and emerald green sweaters for the boys and girls. "These are for you all to wear for our dinner tonight and for a group photo so you all can remember this day."

"But why all green ?" Sophia asked really speaking for the first time.

"Because my dear green is the Malfoy color but just wait till after the picture for something magical to happen. Also when you three are getting ready to go to Hogwarts I am going to take you out and buy you all of the things you will need for school. Nothing but the best." Narcissa declared to Hermione's surprise.

"Oh please you shouldn't you have already done so much." Hermione said pleading with her.

"Nonsense I shall and will." Narcissa declared and Hermione knew there was no fighting it. "Now Hermione dear I have a gift for you as well but I shall have Draco show you." Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand getting up off the floor.

"Will you be okay with the children?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course now go on." Narcissa said turning to the girls who were now playing with the dollhouses. Hermione gave on last look to the kids and let Draco lead her out of the room. They walked down the corridor Hermione looking about at the manor. This really was a beautiful home. It made her feel like she was back at Hogwarts with all of the history she was sure this house to have. They stopped before two large out doors.

"Close your eyes." Draco told her stepping in front of the door. Hermione gave him a look then did as he asked. He opened the large doors then took her hands and guided her into the room. "Okay you can open them." Hermione opened her eyes and gasped her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes widening. She was standing in a library that was larger then the one at Hogwarts. "It's yours to use whenever you like the fireplace here will open up to you whenever you come knocking. There are about seventy thousand volumes here collected over two hundred years." Draco told her. Hermione couldn't help but smile she had never seen anything so wonderful.

"This is to much really. I couldn't invade your home whenever I wanted really I can't accept this." Hermione said still in shock.

"Mother wont have it any other way you know how she can get. I think I would just thank her if I were you and pick a few books out." Draco said.

"I couldn't…..I mean…really…this is all for me?" Hermione said beaming. Draco nodded and Hermione threw her arms about his neck and hugged him. He wrapped her in his arms and inhaled her scent. Cinnamon Apples. He could have held her in his arms forever.

"Thank you so much. Oh here I have something for you as well." Hermione said stepping back and pulling a small box out of her pocket. "I saw it the other day and it made me think of you." She handed over the box and Draco opened looking to her and back to the box.

"Hermione this is beautiful. I couldn't except this it must have cost a fortune." Draco said staring at the silver dragon ring set against black onyx that Hermione had given his.

"Nonsense if you can give me a library I can give you a ring." Hermione said. Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on his ring finger.

"Thank you it is wonderful and I bought you something as well. The library was mothers idea this was mine." He said handing over a box the size of a notepad to her. She opened the lid and stared in wonder at the set Draco had just given her. It was a necklace and earring set in the baroque style that had an emerald in it.

"Draco this is beautiful. I don't know what to say." Hermione said running her hands along the necklace.

"Thank you is usually what one says when given a gift."

"Yes thank you so much it is truly one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." She said giving him a quick hug. "We should probably get back to your mother. The kids have probably swarmed her by now." Hermione said walking back the way they had come. When they got back to everyone Hermione was shocked to see that Elizabeth was sitting on Narcissa's lap while she read a Christmas story to everyone.

"You mother is something else." Hermione whispered to Draco. She really took him in for the first time. He wore simple jeans and a black sweater. His hair was natural and he looked at ease. "You know I like you like this, laid back not worrying about pretense. It suits you and you are great with the kids really." Hermione commented.

"I try. They are really great kids and my mother and I really want to help them. She wants them to stay here while they are fixing the children's ward. She gets lonely here with me always in London doing business and there is more then enough room for them all."

"That would be up to the hospital adminstrators but I will put in a good word for you." Hermione said walking into the room and sitting with the rest of the children. Draco watched from the door way as Hermione interacted with the children and his mother. And that's when he felt it. This warmness that crept out from his heart. He was falling in love with her. Draco Malfoy was falling in love with the biggest muggle born of them all. He smiled to himself and shook his head and announced that it was time for brunch.

They ate their food and then went outside to play in the snow where Draco had built a winter wonderland for the kids to play in. There were barriers for a snow ball war, a giant igloo, ice skating, and sledding. When they had their fill of the snows they went back inside and sat by the fire place and drank hot chocolate and played with their toys till it was time to get ready for dinner. Hermione helped all of the children get cleaned up and dressed for their picture. Narcissa sat in the chair with Elizabeth on her lap and Sophia and Allie sitting at her feet while Daniel and Alex stood to her left and Draco and Hermione stood to her left. Hermione had transfigured her jeans into black dress pants as had Draco to go with the photo. The camera was enchanted to work on its own and when everyone was situated Narcissa told them all to smile and the camera snapped a few shots.

"Now is everyone ready to see what is so special about their Christmas outfits?" Narcissa asked. All of the children nodded. "Okay all you have to do is think of your favorite color and…" As Narcissa said this all of the children's clothes started to change colors. Sophia's dress became a baby blue while Allies became Lilac and Elizabeth's became pink. Daniel's shirt stayed green while Alex's shirt became a dark blue. The youngest girls twirled in their dresses and Allie thanked Narcissa for all she had given them. They all had dinner in the formal dinning room of ham, potatoes, vegetables and a buffet of sweets. After dinner they all went on a tour of the manor and Narcissa invited them back whenever they want. Hermione gave Narcissa her Christmas gift of an antique blue perfume bottle that he aunt had sent in from Paris and thanked her for her gift of the library. They all said their goodbyes and Hermione took the children back to the ward with all of their things and went home. No sooner had she gotten home that there was a knock at her door. She went an opened it to find Draco there.

"Hello sorry to drop by but I wanted to ask you this in person." Draco stammered out.

"Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked stepping out of the door way. Draco nodded and walked in.

"You have a lovely apartment." Draco commented pacing in the open space of her living room.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked slightly alarmed at his behavior.

"Yes right….I wanted to ask you if you would be my date to the New Years Eve gala. I know you are performing that night but it wont take up your whole night at least I hope it wont…"

"Draco you are rambling." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yes sorry. I don't know what you do to me Granger but I am nervous and unsure of myself around you I have never felt that way before." Draco confessed. "So will you go with me?"

"Yes I would like that very much. Pick me up at nine that night?" She asked.

"Yes nine that would be fine with me. Thank you." He said placing a small kiss on her cheek making Hermione blush. "Well it's late I will be going know. I will see you in a few days then. Nine o'clock." And with that he left. Hermione smiled to herself and changing she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

AN: and there you have it folks. Christmas with the Malfoys. I chose the song White Christmas because it is Hermione thinking how she wished she could go back to the way things were when she was a child and things were so simple and she could have "a white Christmas just the way it use to be". Please review and let me know your thoughts. There are plenty of you reading it and if I don't get some reviews well I just may not write the next chapter till I get at least 10 review.


	9. Firework

Chapter 9

Firework

AN: Thank you to all of you who sent a review it is always nice to hear my reader's thoughts. To all of you who didn't reply…well boo on you. Well not much more to say then that. As always please review it gives me encouragement to continue writing and lets me know that there are people put there who are enjoying my writing and would like to see more. Also I own nothing. Enjoy!

P.S. This story is rated M for a reason. If sex and thoughts of masturbation bother you then I suggest you find another story to read. You have been warned.

Draco had nearly lost it in the days following Christmas. He hadn't been able to see Hermione due to business and he didn't like being away from her one bit. It was slightly funny to him to think for so many years they had grated on each others nerves and now all he could think about was her. And it didn't help that he hadn't gotten laid in over a month and he was pretty sure if he got himself off one more time he was going to start to blister. He felt a longing for Hermione that he had never felt for a woman before and though he was horny he wanted to take things slow with her. He wanted to do this right because he knew Hermione to be more then just a good lay. He really felt as though she could be the one. In the short time that they had started to spend together he knew that she was possibly it and why look any farther. It helped that his mother thought so highly of her as well.

So there he was standing in front of his full length mirror in his bedroom adjusting his tie and looking over his tux. He wore a solid black tux with a black silk vest and tie. He looked quite dashing if he did say so himself. He shook his arms out trying to loosen up. There was that feeling again. Nervous. Leave it to the Gryffindor Princess to make him nervous. He checked his watch, grabbed his cloak and apparated to La Rose Noire and walked to Hermione's flat. When he got there he knocked on her door and bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for her to answer. When she answered the door she took his breath away once again. He could swear that she got more beautiful each time he saw her. Her hair was lying in perfect silk curls partially pulled back at the side and held back with pins that had red crystals on the ends. Her eyes were dark and smoky and her lips deep red with just a slight blush to her checks and her dress…oh her dress. She wore a one shoulder deep red satin dress that wrapped around her body and flared out at her knees in a mermaid style. It fit her like a second skin and it made Draco wonder how women walk in dresses like those. She wore heels but she still wasn't up to his height which was fine with him. She wore a necklace that and earrings set that reminded Draco of peacock feather done in jewels. She was so perfect it almost hurt to look at her.

"You look wonderful." Draco said as Hermione stepped aside from the door and let Draco in.

"Thank you" Hermione said blushing slightly. "You look very handsome tonight." She told him and she meant it. He made anything look like sexy and masculine. "I just need to grab my cloak and we can go," she stated moving back towards her bedroom. She emerged a moment later wearing a long black cloak that buttoned down the front. "Ready to go?" she asked he nodded and extended his arm. They left her apartment and started to walk towards La Rose Noire where the New Year's celebration was being held on the roof that had been charmed to be warm and silent to the outside world around them and to keep out the noise of the city partying around them. When they walked in they checked their coat and took in the splendor that Narcissa had created. The tables were all covered in black or white table cloths and the china was all silver and sparkled in the lighting that was given off my all of the candles. It was simple and elegant. Narcissa spotted the couple and smiled to herself at the sight of the two of them and started to make her way over to great them. Narcisa wore a cream chiffon dress that criss-crossed on the front and fell loosely, her blond hair was. She was always elegant in her walk and manor and Hermione looked to be more like Narcissa. She longed to be more like Narcissa to forget her past and be a strong woman again. A woman that Draco would be proud to have on her arm.

"Hello darlings. Hermione dear you look beautiful this evening. You will be the envy of everyone here." Narcissa said giving Hermione a kiss on each cheek which she returned.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy you look wonderful as well. Always elegant. I shall be envied only after you." Hermione replied. Narcissa smiled at her.

"Please Hermione how many times must I ask you to call me Narcissa? Oh well anyways you to go enjoy the party while I greet other guest." And with a wink to Draco Narcissa disappeared into the crowd.

"She really like you, you know." Draco stated taking Hermione's arm in his and leading her to their table for the evening. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her.

"Yes well you mother is a wonderful woman," she said taking her seat. "She has held her head high after everything that happened with your father and then everyone thinking you were really a death eater. I wish to be more like her I am not as strong as I used to be." Hermione confessed.

"What are you talking about? You are one of the strongest women I know. You help defeat the Dark Lord. Anyone who does that had courage to spare. You are a beautiful, strong, elegant woman and anyone who treats you less doesn't deserve to even lick your shoes," Draco stated with passion. Hermione only stared at him. Where had that come from she wondered. She couldn't believe that anyone thought that way about her let alone Draco Malfoy. She felt kind of bad that the ministry had suspected him of funding Death Eaters even though he had helped the order during the war, but apparently one good deed wasn't enough to clear him of his father legacy and so they had put her on the case. Though tomorrow she was going to tell Harry that she was out. She didn't want to be spying on Draco. He was a good man and she wanted him cleared of his families past. They ordered wine and mingled with some of the other guest at their table waiting for Ginny and Blaise to show up.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked her standing up and offering his hand to her. She accepted and they danced for a few songs talking about the music and the room. Just making small talk. Draco would make comments on some of the younger girls who were throwing daggers at Hermione and it made her laugh. Her laugh was a wonderful thing to hear. She didn't do it much now a days and Draco was going to make it his mission to hear her laugh at least once a day. After about their third dance Hermione noticed Ginny and Blaise come in. Her friend wore a silk emerald gown that was in the 1930's style flowing from her hips with a low back. Her hair was up in a loose French twist and she wore simple emerald studs and no necklace and the man on her arm could give Draco a run for his money in his perfectly tailored suit. Hermione told Draco that she had spotted their friends and they made their way towards the couple.

"Ginny!" Hermione called waving to her friend who smiled rightly at her.

"Hermione look at you, you look wonderful," She said giving her friend a hug and offering her hello to Draco.

"You look wonderful too Gin, you ready for tonight?" Hermione asked getting weird looks from the boys.

"Yes I am very excited only are you sure? I still am not quite sure about the whole thing." Ginny said to her friend.

"Yes absolutely." Hermione said reassuring her friend.

"What are you two talking about?" Blasie asked.

"Oh nothing dear you will see shortly. But right now Hermione is needed on the stage for her first song since I would think most of the guest are here."

"Oh yes I will be right back." Hermione excused herself and made her way towards the stage. "Good evening everyone," Hermione said taking her place on stage. "I wanted to thank all of you for coming to the benefit tonight. I have been working with the children at 's children's ward and I can say from the bottom of my heart how thankful they and I am to you for your generosity this evening. I have been informed that whatever is donated tonight the Malfoy's have agreed to match with their own money so also thank you to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and to Draco Malfoy." There was a round of applause and then Hermione began her first song for the evening. A simple piano tune began to play.

_Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today_

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

The audience applauded and Hermione bowed and then took her seat at their table.

"That was a beautiful song." Blaise commented. Hermione thanked them and they ate their dinner which had already been prearranged from the rsvps they had all sent in. After their meal there was a bit of dancing and some more drinking. Jokes and stories were told by the two couples and Hermione found herself enjoying herself in this company. Hermione and Ginny had snuck off while the gentlemen were in a conversation and they didn't notice their absence till Blaise spotted both girls on stage. Draco and Blaise stared at the girls at they both approached a stool that had been placed on stage for them. The band started to play and the girls sung in harmony.

Hermione

_So long sad times_

_Go along bad times_

_We are rid of you at last_

_Howdy gay times_

_Cloudy gray times_

_You are now a thing of the past_

_Happy days are here again_

_The skies above are clear again_

_So let's sing a song of cheer again_

_Happy days are here again_

_Altogether shout it now_

_There's no one_

_Who can doubt it now_

_So let's tell the world about it now_

_Happy days are here again_

_Your cares and troubles are gone_

_There'll be no more from now on_

_From now on..._

_Happy days are here again_

_The skies above are clear again_

_So, Let's sing a song of cheer again_

Ginny

_Forget your troubles_

_Come on get happy_

_You better chase all you cares away_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_Get ready for the judgment day_

_The sun is shining_

_Come on get happy_

_The lord is waiting to take your hand_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_We're going to the promise land_

_We're heading across the river_

_Wash your sins away in the tide_

_It's all so peaceful on the other side_

_Forget your troubles_

_Come on get happy_

_You better chase all you cares away_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_Get ready for the judgment day_

_Forget your troubles_

_Come on get happy_

_Chase your cares away_

_Hallelujah get happy_

_Before the judgment day_

_The sun is shining_

_Come on get happy_

_The lord is waiting to take your hand_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_We're gonna be going to the promise land_

_We're heading across the river_

_Wash your sins away in the tide_

_It's quiet and peaceful on the other side_

_Forget your troubles_

_Get happy_

_Your cares fly away_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Get happy_

_Get ready for your judgment day_

_Come on get happy_

_Chase your cares away_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_Get ready for the judgment day_

_The sun is shining_

_Come on get happy_

_The lord is waiting to take your hand_

_Hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_We're going to the promise land_

_We're heading across the river_

_Wash your sins away in the tide_

_It's all so peaceful on the other side_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_You better chase all your cares away_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_Get ready Get ready_

Both

_Happy times_

_Happy nights_

_Happy days_

_are here again_

_Are here again!_

AN: Real quick even though Ginny's part appears to be longer it is not. Both are sung in time to each other. If you would like to hear this song, it is a wonderful duet between Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland.

They bowed and hugged each other. Hermione thought Ginny had done so well. Ginny left the stage and Hermione prepared herself for her last song of the night. This was the song Hermione was most looking forward to because it spoke of how people feel all the time and they just need that little reminder that they were strong.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you  


Hermione placed her hand over her heart as she sang this and sparks started to come from where her heart was and would run about the room like small fireworks shooting around people.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

The sparks stopped as she continued to sing. _  
_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Hermione's heart just glowed as she sang and then small fireworks again started to fly about as they came from her hands.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"  


At this point real fireworks started to go off above their heads in brilliant colors. Hermione smiled and finished her song.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

There was thunderous applause as Hermione made her way off stage and back towards her friends.

"That was the most wondrous thing I have ever seen!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That was beautiful Hermione." Draco told her. She thanked them all and they danced for a few moments before it was time for the annoncement of how much they had raised and the count down to midnight.

Narcissa walked up on stage and called everyone's attention.

"I want to thank all of you for attending tonight. It is a joy to know there are people who still care others and have given there time and efforts to help those less fortunate then themselves and I am happy to announce we have raised 500,000 gallons tonight matched with the money my son and I are donating that is one million gallons to help update the children's ward and to help provide for those it cares for. Thank you all for your generosity." Everyone applauded. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"One million gallons!" she squealed.

"Yes that is what mother said. Congratulations Hermione those children wouldn't have been so lucky if it hadn't been for you." Draco said.

"Thank you if you and your mother hadn't done this. None of that would have been possible." Hermione said throwing her arms around Draco and giving him a hug. Draco pulled her in closer melding their two bodies together. The people around them had started the last bit of the count down.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her each sending chills down her spine, "I am going to kiss you at midnight," 15….14….13….12….11…10 "Start this year off right." He said backing his head up so he could look down at her placing his forefinger and thumb at her chin lifting it up towards him so he could look into her eyes….5….4….3…he brought his head closer to her so their lips were only a hair apart….2….1. Draco captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made her knees go weak. His arm around her waist tightened about her as they inhaled at the shock of what they were feeling. Their bodies had lighting coursing though them. Neither of them had ever felt this from anyone before. There was so much passion, lust, longing, wanting, pain, pleasure and every other emotion either had ever felt poured into that kiss. Hermione wanted nothing more at that moment but to fall into him and never let go. To have this always and little did she know that Draco felt the same.

"Happy New Years Hermione." Draco whispered nuzzling her neck cause her knees to almost give out again.

"Happy New Years." Hermione whispered back. Yes this year was starting off wonderfully.

_Get ready_

_For the judgment day_


	10. What Have You Done Now

Chapter 10

What Have You Done Now

AN: Hello There! Sorry for the wait for this chapter I was a little stuck and became involved with writing my other story. Please Review and I own nothing.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face not only had the evening gone well with raising money but she had shared an earth shattering kiss with Draco. Draco Malfoy had kissed her and it was one of the most wonderful things she had ever experienced. Hermione jumped out of bed and wrote an owl to Harry saying she needs to speak with him as soon as he could come over. She sent the letter out and showered and got ready for the day. As she was putting her still wet hair up in a bun there was a knock on her door and Hermione rushed to open it. It was Blaise.

"Blaise um, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked eyeing the Italian curiously.

"It's Draco they arrested him this morning saying he was funding death eaters still. Hermione you have to help him I know he didn't do it." Blaise told her coming into her apartment and pacing back in forth as he told her what took place this morning. "Narcissa is out of her mind with worry right now. They have been trying so hard since the war to build their lives back up and I know Draco would do nothing to hurt his mother. And why would he fund the death eaters when he helped the order to take the Dark Lord down." Blaise rambled on.

"Blaise please sit down you are wearing a hole in my floor. I will do everything I can but you know he wouldn't have been arrested if the aurors didn't have evidence." Hermione told him.

"So you think he did it?" Blaise asked angered.

"No I am just saying that we need to get to the bottom of this. I have asked to speak with Harry already regarding Draco and I will get to the bottom of this." Hermione told him.

"Why would you have already contacted Harry about Draco if you didn't know he had been arrested?" Blaise asked her standing up from her couch.

"That is ministry business." Hermione told him.

"Were you spying on him? Is that why you have been so nice to him recently?" Blaise asked her becoming increasingly angry.

"Blaise this is not something to discuss here let's go down to the ministry and find out what is going on." Hermione told him. Blaise nodded and Hermione gathered her things and they floo'd to the ministry. They all but ran to the department of magical law enforcement. Hermione walked into the aurors office and searched for Harry. She saw her best friend talking to a clerk and she ran over to him.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"Where is he? Where is Draco? I would like to speak with him." Hermione told Harry. "I would also like to see the charge papers and evidence against him."

"I can't do that you aren't his lawyer." Harry told her.

"I am now so get me what I need and let me see my client." Hermione told him.

"You don't have a degree." Harry told her.

"Harry James Potter you will take me to see him and you will get me the papers I need or I will be getting a hold of the minister and we will see what he has to say about this." Hermione told him becoming agitated.

"Alright no need to use my middle name. Right this way." Harry told her and they followed to where they were holding Draco. He was dressed in silk pajama bottoms and a black hooded sweat shirt his hair a mess and his head resting in his hands.

"You have a visitor." Harry said opening the door and letting Hermione in but not Blaise. Draco looked up and saw Hermione walk in and stood up so fast it caused his chair to fall back. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him. Draco wrapped him arms around her and held her tight.

"You came." He whispered to her.

"Of course I came we are gonna get this sorted out don't worry." She told him. "Harry the papers if you please." Hermione said turning to her friend. She took the folder he extended towards her and she took a seat opposite where Draco had been sitting. After fifteen minutes of going through the papers Hermione finally spoke. "It says her that you have been transferring funds once a month into an unnamed account from your fathers account." Hermione stated.

"Yes my fathers will requires me to." Draco told her.

"Did you tell them that?" she asked.

"No they didn't ask." Draco told her.

"I don't believe this they should know better." Hermione said getting up and opening the door and calling for Harry. "I told them that you weren't doing it." Hermione said waiting for Harry to come in.

"What do you mean you told them it wasn't me?" Draco asked.

"We need to talk after this Draco. But please promise me that you will listen and you won't get mad at me okay." Hermione told him.

"I can't promise that I am sorry." Draco told her. Harry came in then and asked what she needed.

"Harry did you ask Draco why he was putting money into the account?" Hermione asked him.

"No didn't see the need to ask. A known death eater was seen withdrawing money from the account Malfoy put the money in the account and so there was no need for real questioning." Harry told her.

"Draco I am going to need a copy of your fathers will can you get it?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I can have my mother bring it over if you will go call for her." Draco told Hermione she nodded and left to go contact Narcissa. She returned ten minutes later Narcissa in toe with Lucius Malfoy's will in her hand.

"Harry I would like you to read through this I think it will prove that Draco had no knowledge of what he was doing when he transferred the money into that account." Hermione told Harry handing over the piece of parchment in her hand. Harry read over the document and let out a long sigh.

"Looks like you are free to go Malfoy. But we will have to look into having this part of the will stopped." Harry told them. Draco nodded and left with his mother with out a word to anyone else including Hermione.

Hermione went home dreading the conversation that she was going to have to have with Draco. She knew he would be hurt that she had only made contact with him in the first place because she was spying on him for the ministry but she had known he was innocent for a while. Something in her gut had been telling her that. And now it was proven true. She hoped that he would listen to her and forgive her. She didn't want to lose him. She was realizing that he was just what she needed right now. Hermione tried to stay busy around her apartment. She tried to keep her mind off of everything that had happened. But nothing was working so she broke out her whiskey and started to drink, and drink, and drink until she was in a stupor.

Draco appareted over to Hermione's apartment only to find her asleep on her couch a bottle of liquor in her hand and her face wet from tears. He walked over to her and knelt down next to the couch moving a hair away from her face that had fallen.

"Hermione, love, wake up." Draco whispered in her ear trying to wake her gently. Hermione groaned and Draco smiled to himself. "Come on wake up." He cooed. She rolled onto her side facing him and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw who it was she shot up regretting it as soon as she had.

"Draco I am so sorry please forgive me, you have to know that I only did it because Harry asked me to and I wasn't expecting you to be so wonderful." Hermione blurted out small tears forming in her eyes and her voice breaking.

"What did you do Hermione?" Draco asked sitting up on the couch next to her.

"I was investigating you to see if you were funding the death eaters. I was going to tell Harry today that I didn't want to anymore. Please forgive me. I can't lose you." Hermione said pleading with him. Draco sat for a long while not saying anything. Finally he stood up and looked at her and taking a deep breath he told her that he was going to need sometime and with that he left leaving Hermione in tears and in search of more liquor.

AN: There finally got a chapter out. Please review and I will update soon.


	11. Forgive Me

Chapter 11

Forgive Me

AN: Hello There! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Things are gonna start speeding up here a bit. Please remember to visit Photobucket for picture of dresses and characters. Just search for ssteele2989 and it is the Draco Hermione Music Fanfic album. Please Review. Enjoy!

Hermione tossed and turned that night with nightmares and the look of betrayal on Draco's face flashing across her eyes. She awoke around dawn the next day and lay in her bed staring blankly at her ceiling. She wanted to feel numb again she didn't want to hurt anymore. She reached to the side of her bed and picked up the bottle of vodka she had started on last night. After and hour or so of laying there and drinking she sat up and spotted Draco's Christmas gift to her sitting on her dresser. She walked over to it and opened the box looking at the beautiful necklace and earrings. She wiped away tears from her eyes and sat down at her kitchen counter to write a letter.

Narcissa found Draco sitting in his study still in his clothes from yesterday. She knew why he was upset and it hurt her to know that she may not be able to fix this hurt for her son.

"Draco dear this has just come for you." Narcissa told him handing over a velvet box and letter to him. "She didn't mean to hurt you. She was just doing what her friend asked. She cares about you Draco. Please try and see past this." She kissed him on the head and left him to his thoughts. Draco knew what was inside the box. Hermione had returned his gift. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_Please know that I never meant to hurt you. I was asked by Harry to look into it over a month ago and please know that I was not taking advantage of your mother's generosity by giving me a job. I am thankful to her everyday for what she has done for me and now for the children of the hospital. She is a wonderful woman. Please know that I knew in my heart that you were innocent from the beginning but had to do what Harry asked me to, he is my best friend and I couldn't say no to him. I wasn't expecting you to be so wonderful. I was planning on telling him that I didn't want part of the investigation anymore and that you were innocent the day they took you. I know I have betrayed your trust and do not deserve your forgiveness but I want to tell you how sorry I am and I wanted to return your gift for I do not deserve something so beautiful from such a wonderful person whom I have hurt so deeply. If I may ask one thing please come hear me sing one last song. I will look for you every night. _

_With Love Always,_

_Your Hermione._

Draco stared at the letter for a long time still unmoving from his chair. He wanted to go to her so badly and tell her it was all ok but he couldn't he was wounded and he needed time to get his head on straight. He went in search for his mother but did not find her. He eventually went to his room showered and decided to go see his best mate and see if he could help any.

Hermione was huddled on her couch in pj's and a bath robe when there was a knock at her door. Hermione got up and answered to find none other than Narcissa Malfoy in her doorway.

" what are you doing her." Hermione said wiping her face and running hands through her hair. She knew she must look terrible.

"I have come to tell you that…" Narcissa began.

"You don't have to I know why you are here and I understand." Hermione said cutting her off.

"Oh do you Hermione?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are here to fire me aren't you? For what I did to Draco." Hermione said.

"No dear I am not. I wanted to tell you that I knew all along what was going on. My husband may have burned his bridges at the ministry but I did not. I want you to know that Draco will come around and to have faith and I expect to see you at the club tonight…sober." Narcissa told her putting emphasis on the sober part Hermione nodded and thanked her and with that Narcissa left. Hermione went to the shower and turned it on and sat under the stream of water until it was cold and then cast a warming charm on it to heat the water back up. Hermione eventually got out of the shower gathered her things and apparated to her dressing room at the restaurant. She dried her hair with a quick charm and pinned it back with in a low sweeping bun at the base of her neck. She went out to the stage to speak with the band about the change in song selection for the evening and ran threw her song quickly before she went back and finished getting ready for the evening. Her make up was light and natural and her dress a plan flowing black halter dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and swallowing her tears that threatened to spring forward she made her way towards the stage. She looked into the crowd but did not see Draco there. She sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and began to sing.

_Can you forgive me again  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret  
I cry I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me, Oh!

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry [sorry]

[Ooh I'm sorry]

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

Hermione didn't see Draco that night or the following and she was beginning to lose hope in what Narcissa said and her drinking habits started to come back. Ginny had come over more then once to take a bottle from her and get her to sober up. When Hermione wasn't singing she was locked away in her apartment drinking. The nightmares from the war had started again and not even a calming or sleeping draught could help her. More then once had she awakened to the sights of dead bodies and screams.

"Blaise I am really starting to worry about her." Ginny said one night as they were sitting in his manor house. "ever since the episode with Draco two weeks ago she hasn't been herself. In the month that Draco had been with Hermione she had started to find her old self again and now she is lost." Ginny continued.

"She hurt him bad Gin but I will see what I can do. I know you are worried about her." Blaise said kissing the top of her head and then leaving for Malfoy Manor to talk to his best mate.

"So how long are you going to let her suffer?" Blaise asked Draco.

"She was spying on me Blaise. I don't know if I can trust her again." Draco said taking a drink of his whiskey.

"And she was going to stop when she realized she was falling for you. She did fall for you mate and she is hurting and needs you to forgive her. If you knew what she had gone through just to be able to have somewhat of a life again after the war…you know what never mind. Look Ginny is worried about her she isn't well and so I thought I would come talk to you." Blaise told him.

"What do you mean what she went through everyone keeps saying things like that but wont elaborate. I am the only one who doesn't know?" Draco asked.

"It's not my place to tell you" Blaise said.

"Well I am making it your place." Draco said. Blaise sighed and began to tell Draco about what happened to Hermione towards the end of the war, how she had been tortured by his aunt and all of the death she witnessed, Ron abandoning them, then how she began to drink heavily and party all the time and how her parents had shipped her off to live with her aunt in France to sober up and get her life back together. Draco sat listening and couldn't believe what he was hearing he had no idea that his aunt had gotten a hold of Hermione and done what she had. Draco thanked Blaise for what he had told him and sent him on his way. He knew then that he needed to forgive her.


	12. The Only Exception

Chapter 12

The Only Exception

AN: Hello There! Thank all of you for your reviews and Favorites to my story. I am so pleased you all are liking it so much. This chapter will contain sex so if you don't want to read it then I would skip this. Enjoy!

Draco had finally decided to go back to La Rose Noire to see Hermione. After his talk with Blaise Draco had decided that it was time he saw Hermione. In the weeks he had gone without seeing her had been torment. The reconstruction of the children's ward had taken place and good to her word Hermione had made it possible for the children to stay at the manor while the renovations were going on but he knew that she had not seen them yet. She hadn't been to the ward since December and it was now early February and the children were back in the new ward. They had asked for her and Draco was shocked that she hadn't been to see them. So here he was sitting at a table in the dark and off the side of the stage nursing a whiskey waiting for Hermione to do her last song of the evening before he was going back to speak to her.

Hermione took the stage again that night. She looked out into the crowd looking for him. He wasn't there again and it broke her heart. She was starting to think Narcissa was wrong and he would never forgive her. Since Draco had left that day she had a hole in her heart that she had never felt before and she realized that it was because she had been falling in love with him. She took a deep breath as she stepped up to the microphone and prayed that some how Draco would hear this song.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

Hermione left the stage and headed back to her dressing room. She was going to tell Narcissa she quit. Singing no longer helped her cope and it wasn't going to bring Draco back to her. Hermione had sat down at her vanity and tears began to fall down her face that she had been trying to hold back. She chastised herself for being so weak. What had happened to the strong Hermione who had defeated death eaters and searched for Horcuxes with Harry and Ron she wondered.

Draco had watched Hermione pour her heart out into that song and he knew that she was hurting. She may have looked put together in her green gown, oh why did she have to wear green tonight, he asked himself, but he could see it in her eyes. They had lost all spark to them. She had shut down on the inside and he couldn't let that continue. He got up from his table after downing the last of his drink and headed back towards her dressing room and knocked on the door.

Hermione had taken her dress off and was sitting in front of her vanity in her black silk robe when there was a knock at her door. She wiped the tears from her face and went to answer it and her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she saw it was Draco.

"I looked for you tonight, I thought you hadn't come once again." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hermione…I," Draco began. She had been crying he could tell even though she had tried to hide the evidence before opening the door.

"Draco please you must know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you and I didn't expect you to be so wonderful. I am so sorry." Hermione said tears springing to her eyes again. Draco put his hands to her face and wiped away the tears.

"I forgive you." He whispered to he and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione met his kiss with just as much passion and longing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Draco thrust his hands into her silky curls and moved them closer into the room kicking the door closed behind him.

"Take me home." Hermione whispered against his lips and with that Draco apparated them to her apartment. Hermione's hand began to unbutton Draco's shirt and discarded it on the floor running her small cool hands down his chest feeling his toned as. Draco untied Hermione's robe and slid it down her arms and it pooled at her feet. He took her in and she was stunning. Her black lace bra and hot short panties contrasted nicely with her pale skin that had just a slight pink glow to it.

"You are so beautiful." He told her kissing down her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. They moved toward Hermione's bedroom where Draco laid Hermione down softly on her bed. Draco kicked off his shoes and socks while Hermione undid his belt and pants and pushed them down his hip and onto the floor. Draco crawled on top of her and kissed her lips again running a hand down to cup one of her perfect plump breast as Hermione ran her hands up his back and into his silk hair. Draco kissed her neck and nipped at her pulse point making her gasp slightly and that made Draco's already very hard cock twitch in his boxer-briefs begging to get out. Hermione ran her hands around Draco's waist and lights ran her hand against his cock gripping it ever so lightly. Draco groaned against her neck and his hips pushed against his member against her hand more. He wanted her so badly. Hermione pushed herself up off the bed and looking Draco in the eyes she stripped her bra off. Draco took one of her breast in his mouth and Hermione moaned arching her back and pressing further into him.

"Please Draco. I need you." Hermione moaned and that was all Draco needed. He kissed her hard and pushed her back down onto the bed. Pushing off each others last remnants of clothing Draco positioned himself between her legs pushing into her slowly. She was so wet and warm and ready for him. And it caused Draco to go over the edge. He thrust into her all the way and she gasped as he stretched her walls. She had never felt so full and wonderful in her whole life. Draco kissed her and began to pump into her with steady hard thrust that she met with her own hips moving in time with his as though they had been lovers for years. Their kissing became frenzied as their hips began to move faster and Draco pushed harder causing Hermione to moan and both began to breath heavily. Hermione couldn't hold out much longer and her nails dug across his shoulder as she reached her climax that caused her to see stars behind her eyelids. Draco was just a beat behind her as he came inside her with a few final thrust. They both stayed like that for a few moments both breathing heavily and basking in the after glow. They kissed each other sweetly and caressed each other as they laid there Draco still inside of her.

"I think I may love you." Draco said in a whisper pressing his forehead against hers.

"I think I may love you too." Hermione whispered back. They spent the rest of the night making love again and again until they were both too exhausted to carry on. They snuggled together under the blankets and fell asleep sometime close to dawn.

AN: There you have it folk. Make up sex is the best kind.


	13. Bound to You

Chapter 13

Bound to You

AN: Hello there! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't get too many feed backs so with this chapter please let me know what you think. I love to hear from my readers. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures to this story. Search for ssteele2989. Enjoy!

Draco woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes. He stretched and looked over and smiled to himself to see Hermione laying on her side, her back to him. Her curly hair was spread across the pillow and her face. He brushed the hair off her and kissed her shoulder running his hand down her arms. She groaned at being woken up and turned to see Draco smiling down at her.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Good morning," she whispered back to him smiling. She turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He wanted to stay like this with her forever. She was so warm in his arms and felt so right. "What time do you think it is?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure but I am sure we both need to get up and get ready for the day." Draco told her placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"No I wanna stay right here. Can't we just forget the world?" She said to him snuggling in closer. He chuckled to himself kissing the top of her head as she buried her face in his well toned chest.

"I wish we could but we must get up. We are both in need of showers after last night." He said sitting up and pulling her up with him. She blushed at remembering last night. Last night had been the best night of her life so far. She had never felt more loved and at peace then she had last night in his embrace.

"More like a bath. I am sore all over." Hermione said feeling the effects of last night. Though it had been wonderful her body had not been used in the way in two years since she was secluded in France.

"Shall I run us a bath?" Draco asked not sure how she would feel about them bathing together.

"That would be wonderful if my tub was big enough for the both of us." Hermione told him.

"Not to worry leave that to me." Draco said sliding off the bed and grabbing his boxer-briefs and walking to her bathroom. Hermione wrapped herself in a sheet and followed after him. She stopped at the hall closet and grabbed to big fluffy towels and proceeded to the bathroom where Draco had enchanted her tub to double its size and had made enough room for the both of them. He was running the water and had conjured a wonderful smelling bubble bath mixture that he added to the water. Draco looked up at Hermione and wrapped in that sheet she looked like a Greek goddess. He already wanted her again but he knew that if he took her back to bed neither of them would be leaving it again for a while. Hermione sat the towels on the counter and came over and sat on the edge of the tub.

"What is the scent? It's wonderful." Hermione asked him.

"It's called Celtic Castle. Its cinnamon based. It reminds me of you." Draco told her standing up and pushing his one bit of clothing off and slipping into the hot water. "Are you going to join me?" He asked Hermione who had turned her head away and blushed at the sight of him in all his naked glory. Hermione felt herself becoming very self conscious now. Sure they had made loved multiple times last night but that had been in the darkness of her room not in bright daylight. Hermione stood slowly and bit her lips while she fought with herself to just drop the sheet and get in the tub with Draco. She took a deep breath and dropped the sheet and steeped into the tub. She eased back and laid into Draco's embrace her back to his chest. The water felt wonderful on her sore and tight body.

They sat in the tub for a long time just being in each others company. Once they washed off and finally got out of the tub they realized it was four in the afternoon and Hermione needed to get to the restaurant to prepare for tonight and Draco needed a change of clothes. They bid each other good bye and Draco left to the manor while Hermione went over to the club.

"Draco is that you?" Narcissa called from the sitting as she heard the pop of appartion.

"Yes mother it is me." Draco said walking into the sitting room to see his mother reading a book by the fire. Narcissa looked her son up and down and noticed that he was wearing the same clothing as yesterday. She smiled inwardly to herself knowing that he had spent the night with Hermione.

"How is Hermione?" Narcissa asked going back to her book seeming disinterested.

"Good. We worked things out." Draco told her.

"I am glad to hear it. She is a wonderful girl." Narcissa told her son.

"I think I want to marry her mother." Draco said not realizing it had come out of his mouth until it had and he knew that it was true.

"I know you do." Narcissa told her son standing up and walking over to him she pulled a ring off of her finger and picking up his hand she sat the ring in it and closed his hand around it. "For when you're ready." She told him with a smile and left Draco there looking at his hand.

Hermione rehearsed with the band and then went back to the dressing room to get ready for the night. She pinned her hair up in the back and left a few curls down. She placed a large white orchid in her hair to one side and did her make up. Her eyes were lined with black and her cheeks light while her lips were done in a red. She charmed her nails to be painted red and then charmed on her dress that was a light green satin dress that was as tight as a second skin the came to the floor and dropped off her shoulders giving it a straight across neck line that showed just a bit of cleavage. She put her heels on then went to perform for the night.

Draco sat at a table in the front to where Hermione would be able to see him. He had been thinking all day of his mother's gesture. He did love Hermione but he didn't want to scare her off with a marriage proposal. He wanted to properly court her and they had only just started a relationship but he knew that one day he would marry her but he would not let her know that just yet. Hermione came out onto the stage for her last number that night and Draco was once again captured by her beauty. He kicked himself for never seeing it in school, ok well he had noticed it in school but he had been too stubborn to realize how wonderful she truly was. She was so stunning in green. He wished she would wear it every day. The piano and strings began to play a soft melody and Hermione began to sing.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us_

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young  
I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust

_And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to_

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all  
Come this far just to fall, fall

Oh, I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you

I am,  
Ooh, I am  
I'm bound to you

When Hermione got back to her dressing room Draco was already standing outside the door. More roses in his hands and a big smile on his face. Oh how she loved it when he smiled like that.

"You were wonderful tonight." He told her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her.

"Thank you." She said when they finally came up for air. She opened her dressing room door and they stepped inside. Draco sat the flowers down on her vanity stand and wrapped her back in his arms.

"Do you know how wonderful you look in green?" He asked her kissing down her neck.

"Well I am guessing not nearly as much as you." She whispered in his ear and ran her hand lightly over his dress pants where she could feel that he was already ready for her. He nipped at her neck as her hand reached the top of his cock and made her gasp lightly.

"I am taking you back to bed now." He growled against her neck and apparated them back to her apartment for another night of love making.


	14. Marry You

Chapter 14

Marry You

AN: Hello my wonderful readers. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Thank you so much for your reviews. Remember to check out for pictures that go along with the story. Just search ssteele2989. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts I love hearing from you. Enjoy!

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Draco and she had been spending almost every free minute together over the last two months. They were head over heels in love with each other and everyone could see it. It was early April now and beginning to warm up the snow had melted away and the trees were starting to bloom. This was Hermione's favorite time of year and it was made all the better by knowing she had a wonderful man who was in love with her.

Hermione was dressing for another day out with Draco. She put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark cream cashmere sweater the Draco had gotten for one day while they were shopping one day. She pulled on brown boots over her jeans and put on a brown and cream scarf that matched. She pulled her braided hair from it letting it fall over her shoulder. She floo'd over to the manor via the library and went out into the hall to call for Draco but she was met with Narcissa passing through the hall.

"Hello dear, how are you today?" Narcissa asked giving Hermione a hug.

"Very well how are you Cissa?" Hermione asked. Narcissa had finally worn Hermione down enough to call her by her nickname. Hermione had grown close with the Malfoy matriarch thinking of her as a mother.

"Wonderful I feel something good is going to happen soon. I can feel it in my bones. Though I am keeping you Draco is waiting for you in the garden." Narcissa told her Hermione said her goodbye and went to find Draco in the gardens. He was facing away from her when she found him. He was wearing jeans and a black hoddie and she could just make out the collar of a white button down shirt. She snuck up behind him and placed her hands gently over his eyes and whispered in his ear to guess who it was.

"I am going to guess the most wonderful woman in the world whom I loved and adore with my whole heart." He said taking her hands from his eyes and turning to meet her with a sweet kiss. "And I was right." He said. "Are you ready I am going to take you out on the lake." He told her. Hermione followed him through the garden and down a path that had rows of trees on either side and then opened up into a majestic lake that reminded her of the black lake at Hogwarts. The sun was bright in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Hermione noticed a picnic sitting under a large tree.

They fed each other fruit and cheeses for a while before Draco announced it was time for a little boat ride. He helped Hermione into the small boat before getting in himself and rowing out into the middle of the lake where he secured the oars and just let the boat float about. He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. He was so in love with her and couldn't believe he had been so lucky that she returned his love. He knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He reached into his pocket and grasped the small box in it.

"Is that a puffskin over there?" Draco asked pointing off into the distance over Hermione shoulder. Hermione instantly turned and scanned the shore looking for any sign.

"Draco there is nothing…." She began to say turning back to him to see a small box open with a beautiful ring inside of a large round emerald surrounded by a star pattern of small diamonds. She gasped and pulled a hand to her mouth tears springing to her eyes.

"Hermione you are the most beautiful, kind hearted, warm, loving, smart, wonderfully extraordinary woman I have ever meet and I would love the honor of you becoming my wife." Draco said. Hermione couldn't speak so she simply nodded her head and sprang across the boat kissing Draco and tightly hugging him to her. He placed the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly.

"I love you so much." Draco told her holding her close to him as he could get her.

"I love you too." Hermione said kissing him again.

"Well let me see the ring on you dear." Narcissa said seeing Hermione and Draco coming in from the garden. Hermione smiled and bounded over to Narcissa holding out her hand. " Yes it suits you. I am so happy that you will be part of our family which will be expanding soon." Narcissa said and Hermione and Draco looked slightly confused. They had just gotten engaged surely Narcissa didn't think they would be having children soon.

"Mother Hermione and I just got engaged you aren't expecting…" Draco Began.

"Oh heavens no, I don't expect you to have children that soon. I have decided to adopt all of the children from the ward. WE have the space and enough money to support all of them." Narcissa told them.

"You are really adopting all of them?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes I couldn't bare the thought of separating them after they have grown so close together."

"This is wonderful news mother. When should we expect a full house?" Draco asked

"Well I have just sent off the paper work so we shall see though Hermione I would like you help in designing the rooms for all of them and it will give us time together to plan the wedding. I have been looking forward to the day that Draco would marry since I first held him in my arms as a baby and I am so pleased that you are to be his wife." Narcissa said embracing Hermione.

"He is a wonderful man you did well with him." Hermione told her.

"Yes well he wasn't always easy to handle." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Hey I am standing right here you know." Draco said coming up and wrapping his arms around Hermione from the back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh we know your presence is never to go unnoticed." Hermione said with a chuckle and Draco just frowned at her.

"Well I shall leave you two alone." Narcissa said and left the two to do as they please.

"We shall have to find another manor home to live in then since this one will be over flowing with children soon." Draco told her.

"You don't want to live her with all of your new brothers and sisters after we are married?" Hermione asked.

"No because my love I plan on making you scream my name repeatedly and I think that may scare the poor children." Draco told her kissing her neck. Hermione leaned her head back giving him better access.

"I think you may be right on that point because I don't plan on letting you out of bed." Hermione whispered back to him.

"I think it will be the other way around my dear. I plan on tying you to the bed." He told her in a low seductive whisper.

"We will see who ties who to the bed." Hermione told him.


	15. Bottom of a Bottle

Chapter 15

Bottom of a Bottle

AN: Hello there! I am loving your reviews pleased keep them coming. The story is not over yet people. Enjoy!

Hermione was sitting on her couch with Draco both of them reading when there was a knock at her door. Hermione went to answer it and there were two muggle police officers standing in her doorway.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" one of the officers asked his face looking grim.

"Yes is there a problem officer?" Hermione asked.

"I am sorry but there has been an accident. Your parent's car was hit. I am afraid neither of them made it." The other officer informed her. Hermione stood in a shocked silence. This isn't happening she kept repeating to herself in her head.

"Are you sure it was my parents?" Hermione asked hoping there had been a mistake.

"A Mr. Richard Granger and a Mrs. Ellen Granger, are those your parents?" He asked reading off a small note book.

"Yes those are my parents. When? How? You are sure they are gone?" Hermione asked her voice breaking.

"I am afraid so ma'am. Here is our card if you have any questions." The officer said handing her a small business card. Hermione nodded and shut the door and not looking at Draco who was asking if everything was all right, she walked to her room and closed the door locking it behind her. She sat on the bed her whole body shaking.

"Hermione open up. What's going on?" Draco asked knocking on the door and trying to open it. Hermione just sat there numb and staring into the distance. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were gone. She hadn't even told them she was getting married yet. They had never even met Draco. They would never meet their grandchildren. Hermione let out a pain filled scream and at that Draco busted her door in to find Hermione on the floor bent over sobbing, her whole body convulsing from the tears that wracked her body. Draco knelt down next to her and wrapped her in his arms and she cried into his chest.

"Hermione what happened?" Draco asked quietly pulling her into his lap.

"My parents, they're gone." Hermione chocked out between sobs. Draco didn't know what to say. How do you deal with losing both parents? He hadn't felt anything when his father died for he had no love for that man, so he couldn't imagine what Hermione was going through.

"I am so sorry. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." He said and just held her while she cried. When the crying had finally subsided Draco picked her up and placed her into her bed and pulled the covers up over and sat with her until she had finally fallen asleep. Draco closed the door to her room and went and sat on the couch resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face with his hands thinking of what he could do for her. He wrote a letter to his mother telling her what happened and that he was going to spend the next couple of days with Hermione asking her to send clothes and a few dreamless sleeping draughts over for her. Sending the owl off he went back to Hermione's room and stood in the door way watching her sleep for a while.

When Hermione awoke it was dark outside. She lay in bed unmoving wanting to forget what she had been told earlier by the police hoping it was all a bad dream. She started to cry again silently. After about another hour of crying Hermione got up out of her bed and grabbing lounge pants and a tank top and some fresh under garments Hermione went to her bathroom and turned the shower on stepping into the hot water letting it run down her back as tears continued to fall mixing with the shower water. He scrubbed herself raw hoping the pain would help to ease the hurt she felt in her heart. She was broken now. How could she get married now with out her parents to be there? They had been her whole world for so long and all she ever wanted to do was protect them and now they were dead.

Hermione shut the water off and dressed braiding her hair back and walking out to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and walked back to her room closing the door behind her ignoring Draco's call to her. Hermione sat on her bed and drank from the bottle downing as much as she could in one go. The liquid spread out through her body and she could feel the relief it brought her as it had after the war. She curled up into the fetal position cradling the bottle in her hands and continued to cry.

"I don't know what to do anymore Ginny. She has barely spoken in the week since she found out. She won't come out of her room unless it is to get more alcohol. She won't eat and she is barely sleeping. The funeral is tomorrow and I can't even get her to acknowledge that. Her aunt came in from France and took care of everything and she won't even see her." Draco explained to Ginny in a low voice in Hermione's living room. Draco had finally reached his wits end and owl'd Ginny to please come and see Hermione to see if she could get her out of this self induced coma as it were.

"I will see what I can do." Ginny told him and went to Hermione's room. She knocked on the door quietly and entered. Hermione was sitting up on her bed in a robe and sweats staring out her wind. A bottle of liquor in her arms. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess.

"Hermione, it's Ginny. Honey we need to talk. Draco is really concerned about you and so am I and the boys. Hermione you know the funeral is tomorrow don't you?" Ginny asked in a small comforting voice.

"Yes Ginny I know it is tomorrow. I can't go." Hermione said her voice raspy and broken.

"You have to go. If you don't you will regret it." Ginny told her sitting on the bed next to Hermione.

"If I go that means they are really gone Gin, and I can't believe they are really gone." Hermione told her still just string out her window her voice sounding dead and distant.

"Hermione you have to go. You need to say goodbye, you need closure, your parents wouldn't want you to hold yourself up in here and drink yourself to death. Didn't they prove that when they sent you off to sober up with you aunt in France?" Ginny asked sounding more authoritative. Hermione didn't answer she just looked down at the bottle in her hands.

"Ginny I am so lost." Hermione said before crying again. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and comforted her.

"You need to go tomorrow Hermione; it's what they would have wanted." Ginny told her and Hermione nodded.

"She wants to talk to you." Ginny said walking out of Hermione's room and up to Draco who was sitting in the kitchen.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She agreed to go tomorrow that's all we can ask from her right now. Thank you for being with her through this time. She needs you." Ginny told him.

"Thank you so much for coming Ginny." Draco said giving the red head a hug before she left and he went to see Hermione. Draco entered her room and she was standing looking out the window.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said in a small voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love. You are hurting and that is okay I just don't want you to shut me out." Draco said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm lost with out them Draco. I don't know where to go from here." Hermione told him.

"We can figure that out together but you have to let me help you." Draco told her turning her around in his arms. "And I think we should start with a shower and some warm food you haven't eaten in day." Draco said placing a small kiss on her forehead.

The funeral had been lovely with everyone who had known her parents speaking nothing but kind words of them. Draco held her hand through the whole thing. Never leaving her side. Excusing them both when he noticed her body tense as she was trying to hold back tears. Hermione had tried keeping it together sitting up front with her aunt and then watching her parents be put in the ground side by side. It had been a beautiful day and that just made Hermione's mood worse. How could the world around her look so beautiful and perfect when hers was falling apart around her? After it was all over Draco took her home and tucked her into and for the first time in a week Hermione asked Draco to sleep with her in the bed. She didn't want to be alone. Draco obliged her and crawled into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms and held her until they were both asleep.


	16. Field Of Innocence

Chapter 16

Field Of Innocence

AN: Hello there. So I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I was at a loss for what I wanted to do with it. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures that go along with the story just search ssteele2989 and it is the Draco Hermione music fic album. Enjoy!

"Hey 'Mione. How are you doing?" Ginny asked as she sat at the kitchen table with Hermione. Both had a cup of coffee in their hands and Hermione looked like she hadn't showered in a week. Her hair was frizzy and a big ball of curls, she had bags under her eyes which were blood shot, and she wore a robe that was tied loosely over the sweats and tank top she wore.

"I am hanging in there I guess. Ginny I feel as though I have lost all reason to live or care." Hermione said in a small voice staring intently at her cup of coffee.

"But you do you still have people who love you and you have a wedding to plan with Draco, or have you forgotten that?" Ginny said placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

"I know Ginny but how am I supposed to do all of that with out my mom around, or my father to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I don't know if I can do this with out them." Hermione said a tear slipping down her cheek. Ginny got up and walked over to Hermione placing her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I am here for you and you know Narcissa would love to help you with all of the motherly things and my mom as well you know she thinks of you as a daughter. You have to come back to the living Hermione. It has been a month I know it hurts but you need to get on with your life, get back to the people who love you. Plus your audience misses you." Ginny said.

"I don't know if I can sing anymore." Hermione said in a sad voice.

"Now that is just selfish of you keeping your voice from the world. You know how people look forward to hearing you sing." Ginny said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I know Gin but I don't feel anything inside anymore. How can I sing when I feel that way?" She asked.

"Well start by singing in the shower which is where you are heading now, you need a shower and some sunlight. I am taking you out today. Now get up and get in the shower." Ginny said stepping back and pulling Hermione up from her seat.

"I don't feel like it." Hermione said still not looking up.

"Well I don't care at this point I will wash you if I have to now go get in the shower." Ginny said raising her voice slightly. Hermione stunned at how forceful Ginny was acting and knowing not to argue with the red head she went to her bathroom and took a much needed shower. While Hermione was in the shower Ginny went to her room and pulled out clothes for Hermione to wear. She got a pair of jeans and a light blue fitted button down shirt and white tank top. It was a nice spring day out and Ginny was gonna get Hermione out and moving around. Hermione came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel her long hair dripping of the floor as Hermione dried it with another towel.

"There happy I showered." Hermione grumbled and sat on her bed next to the clothes.

"Good now let's do something about that hair and those bags under your eyes and when was the last time you ate?" Ginny asked noticing how skinny Hermione had become now that she wasn't wearing baggy clothes and a robe. Hermione just shrugged and walked back to the bathroom with Ginny in tow. She sat on the towel seat while Ginny brushed out and fussed over her hair and once it was brushed she took out her wand and dried Hermione's hair so that it was back to the luster she had lost. After that she set out putting make up on Hermione's face not over doing it but making her look human again. Once Ginny was satisfied she sent Hermione to get dressed.

"Okay grab my arm." Ginny said once Hermione was dressed.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked taking Ginny's arm.

"Trust me." Ginny said and then apparated them to the Burrow. When Hermione saw where they were she groaned and shot Ginny a look. Ginny just rolled hers eyes and dragged Hermione through the front door.

"Mom I'm home and I brought someone with me." Ginny called as they walked in the front door. came from the kitchen and smiled when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione dear, how are you, I have missed you child," she said giving Hermione a tight hug. "Come everyone is in the garden." She said and ushered Hermione throw the house and out the back door. When Hermione came outside she saw a long picnic table set up with a feast upon it. Sitting at the table was Harry and Luna, Blaise, Ron, , Bill and Fleur and their daughter Victorie, all of the children Narcissa had adopted, and Draco. Hermione hadn't seen him in a week because he had been busy with work and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Once everyone saw that Hermione was there they all stopped talking and got up and started hugging her and telling her how much they had missed her. Hermione thanked them all for their kind words and was waiting for the moment when Draco would wrap his arms around her once everyone else had gotten their hugs in. When Draco finally got to her he gave her a half smile and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I have missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I have missed you too." Hermione said burying her face in his chest. He smelled so good and the cotton of his t-shirt was soft against her cheek. He kissed the top of her head and ushered her to the table where they sat in the middle of it. They passed around food and talked about their lives. Hermione didn't say much but listened to everyone and realized how much she missed them and how even though her parents were gone here with the Weasley's and the Malfoy's Hermione still felt like she was with family.

"So dear have you picked a date for the wedding?" Molly asked. Hermione looked up from her plate but didn't know what to say. She was thankful when Draco answered for her.

"We haven't set one yet but what ever Hermione wants will be fine with me. We can wait as long as we need to considering the event that has just passed." Draco told Molly with a smile and wrapping his arm around Hermione and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes of course I am sure it will be the wedding of the century. Hermione dear I am so happy for you that you have found someone who loves you so much." She commented.

"Thank you Molly I do feel very lucky to have found him." Hermione said and she meant it to. Draco had been so wonderful in the month that had followed her parent's funeral. She had been a mess and he had stood by her the whole time.

"I am the lucky one, that you would forgive me and love me after everything I had put you through." Draco told her.

"Yes well you used that charm of yours to get me." Hermione joked with him. Ginny had been right to get her out of the house. She needed this. She needed to remember what it was to be alive and to be with the people who love you and care about you.

"Well I am just glad that you found someone who will put up with that brain of yours." Ron joked.

"Yes well some men like intelligent women." Blaise commented placing small kiss on Ginny's lips.

"I quite agree. They keep you on your toes." Harry said. Not many people knew how smart Luna really was because of her weird quips but she had been a Ravenclaw.

"And her beauty doesn't hurt either." Draco said getting an elbow jab from Hermione which caused him to laugh and Hermione to smile for the first time in a while. They continued to joke and laugh well into the late afternoon. The boys decided to play a little quidditch while the woman sat and had tea and the younger children played around the garden. Hermione sat in her chair listening to Molly and Narcissa talk about having a house full of children and the laughter coming from the kids. She closed her eyes and felt the last bits of the sun warm her face. She felt perfectly content at that moment. This was her life now and she needed to get on with it. She had always been strong and her parent's would want her to be strong again.

Molly invited them all to stay for dinner and Hermione offered to help her in the kitchen. They made a big dinner and moved inside to eat since the night had cooled. Once they were done everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

"Come home with me?' Hermione asked Draco as he was saying good bye to Harry.

"You don't even have to ask.' He said kissing her and apparating them to her bedroom. He started to unbutton her shirt as she ran her hands under his and pulled it up over his head breaking their kiss for only a moment. They both shed their shoes and socks quickly still kissing and running their hands over each other. They both lost their jeans and Draco picked Hermione up and laid her on the bed and crawling on top of her. He kissed down her neck and over her collar bone running his hand around her back and pulling her up close to him. He pulled her tank top up over her head and undid her bra tossing it aside and kissing down her chest and over her breast sucking on her nipple causing Hermione to moan and arch further into him.

"Merlin I have missed you." He said kissing up the other side of her chest and her neck fisting his hands in her hair.

"I have missed you too. I have missed this, missed you touching me." Hermione said in a breathy tone. Draco devoured her mouth again in hot passionate kisses that she returned with fervor. They rolled over and Hermione was straddling Draco and started to kiss down his torso moving to his hip bone and then pulling his last garment of clothing off letting free his hard, long, thick cock. She kissed down the shaft and teased him with her tongue before taking him fully into her mouth which caused him to inhale sharply and let out a moan. She swirled her tongue around his member and moved up and down sucking as she went. When she knew he was close she stopped and Draco sat up and grabbed her face and kissed her again before flipping them back over and spreading her legs shoved his cock fully into her. Hermione arched her hips and moaned at the feeling of being full of him. He began to move in and out of her slowly teasing her. She started to move her hips with him but he held the down so he stayed in control. It was blissful torture and Hermione was loving every minute of it.

"Draco please." Hermione moaned and that was all the Draco needed to know she was close. He began pumping hard and faster. He sat up and brought her up with him not missing a beat and pumped into her more kissing her as she racked her nails across his shoulders. They both began to pant and were moaning as they moved faster together Draco sheathing himself fully in her each time and hitting her sweet spot on every stroke and soon they were both cumming together. Draco laid her back down and was still inside her as they lay in each others embrace panting and enjoying the after glow kissing each other sweetly.

"I love you." Draco whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She said. Draco cleaned them up with his wand and they snuggled down and feel asleep in each others arms.


	17. In My Arms

Chapter 16

In My Arms

AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I have really been struggling with writing them planning the wedding now with Hermione's parents gone. I myself only had my in-laws and my aunt when planning my own wedding so I know how hard it can be with out you're parents around to help. Well here is the next chapter enjoy!

Hermione awoke the next morning with a renewed sense of purpose. After seeing everyone yesterday at the Weasley's house Hermione knew she needed to get her life back on track. She couldn't just sit around and wallow in self pity that wasn't the kind of person she was or is. So getting out of bed that morning being careful not to wake Draco sleeping next to her she went to her office and wrote two owls asking for Narcissa and Ginny to come to her flat for brunch and to discuss wedding plans. Hermione then set about making sure her apartment was spotless and making food for her company to come since while she was cleaning she had received two very excited letters from Ginny and Narcissa saying they would be over promptly at eleven.

Hermione made her way back to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed and leaned down kissing Draco gently on the cheek.

"Five more minutes mum." He mumbled. Hermione smiled to herself and gently climbed on the bed positioning herself on top of Draco pouncing on him causing him to grunt and flip over causing Hermione to land on the other side of the bed and laugh. "What is your malfunction woman?" Draco Grumbled sitting up in bed running his hands through his messy hair.

"Time for to get up love, your mother and Ginny will be here soon to discuss wedding plans with us." Hermione said running a hand over Draco's chest drawing designs with her finger tips as she told him the plans for the morning. "I was going to get in the shower if you wanted to join." She said in a seductive tone noticing the tenting in her bedroom blankets. That got Draco up and moving quickly and Hermione giggled to herself. Today was starting off well.

Hermione placed the last bit of food she had prepared on the table just as her flow came to life and Ginny and Narcissa stepped out carrying a large stack of magazines. Hermione welcomed them in and they all sat at her kitchen table picking from the food that Hermione had prepared.

"So dear have you and Draco discussed what kind of wedding you would like?" Narcissa asked taking out a quick notes quill and paper setting it to take notes while she sipped on her tea.

"A little we want a summer wedding perhaps the end of July and we would like to have it at the manor. The gardens are beautiful there and I think it would be nice and intimate I don't want a large wedding just friends and family." Hermione said.

"Colors?" She asked.

"I was thinking Purple with green accents, very light and summery." Hermione said.

"Alright well we can start by looking through these magazines and get ideas of what you would like and then we can start working on finding you the perfect dress. And then there is the guest list, the music, the meal, favors or course, the cake, the suits and bridesmaid dresses and of course you will need to pick your attendants. The invitations, the centerpieces, table wear, linens" Narcissa went on and Draco stared at his mother taking in all the things that needed to be done. After what seemed like three hours of wedding talk Ginny and Narcissa bid their goodbyes.

"I say we elope. Screw this wedding non sense." Draco said helping Hermione clean up.

"Draco really it's not that much and you know your mother would kill us if we took from her this wedding." Hermione said enchanting her dishes to each and put them selves away as she wiped down the counters. Draco just shook his head thinking women are crazy.

The next month was a busy one for Hermione as she and Draco put together a guest list and looked over about a hundred invitations before settling on a plain white card stock with a purple and green swirl design in the top left and bottom right corners with alternating green and purple swirled font. Once that was taken care of they moved on to the cake which Draco enjoyed very much. Once that was settled on they talked about the attendants.

"Well Blaise will of course be my best man and I assume Ginny will be your maid of honor?" Draco asked.

"Yes and I want to include the children some how, perhaps as junior attendants and ring bear and flower girls. I think they would like that." Hermione said jotting down her notes.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Draco said leaning over and kissing his fiancée.

"Well I better get going we are going dress shopping today. Have you and Blaise picked out your tuxedos yet?" Hermione asked standing up and stretching gathering her wedding notebook.

'don't worry I have that covered." Draco said giving Hermione another quick kiss before Hermione left for the dress shop.

Hermione was beginning to feel like she would never find her wedding dress. She had tried on ball gowns, drop waist, a-line, and mermaid dresses and none of them seemed to be for her. Ginny on the other hand had found the perfect maid of honor dress within fifteen minutes of walking into the store. Hermione sat in the changing room close to tears from frustration and wishing her mother was here because she would know just the thing to say. There was a knock on the door and Narcissa walked in.

"Hello dear, how are you doing." Narcissa asked sitting next to Hermione.

"I have been better if I am going to be honest. I just can't seem to find the dress." Hermione said placing her face in her hands.

"That's okay dear, this is only the first store we have come to and you always have access to my personal dress maker if you can't find what you are looking for." Narcissa said trying to comfort Hermione. Hermione looked over at Narcissa and hugged her. She had known just what to say to Hermione and she knew that everything would be okay. Putting her clothes back on and getting Ginny sized for her dress and picking out dresses for the younger girls the three women met with a florist that did all of Narcissa's flower arrangements. They went through and picked the flowers they liked and the florist said he would put together a few different options and they could come back in a week to see if they liked any of them.

Hermione got home that evening exhausted. She wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and sleep for three days. This wedding stuff was starting to wear on her and with only 6 weeks to the wedding things were getting down to the wire. Stepping into her apartment she was met with the smell of lavender coming from her room. She walked down the hall and saw that Draco had drawn her a bubble bath that was lit with candles and had music playing softly in the back ground. Draco came up behind Hermione and kissed her gently on the next wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hello love." He whispered in her ear. "I figured you would have had a long stressful day so I thought I would help you relax." Hermione turned around in his arms and hugged him.

"You are the most wonderful man a woman could ask for." Hermione said trying not to cry it had been an emotionally draining day and she was a bit of kilter because of it.

"I know, now you slip into the bath while I finish up getting dinner ready." Draco said pushing Hermione into the bathroom. Hermione let out a content sigh as she slipped into the hot water. This was just what she needed. She really didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to have someone like Draco treat her so well. He was truly a different man then what she had known in school.

After dinner that night Hermione thanked Draco twice over in bed before they both fell into a content sleep but tomorrow would bring more wedding planning.

AN: there you have it. Coming soon the wedding. Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
